


The Worst Girl

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Crows - 高橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi, Worst - 髙橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi
Genre: A story about kicking ass one way or the other, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Boys can be idiots, Boys that Kick Ass, Chaotic Fuck You, Character Death, Don't really care about dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foster System Sucks, Gen, Girls that Kick Ass, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slightly slow burn, State Ward, Suzuran Boys, The Front of Armament, Theft, girls are silly, homeless, living gender neutral as female, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Kira doesn't wish she had been born a boy, but she does wish it weren't so hard to be a girl. She started fighting before her whole life fell apart, and now it's the only thing keep her together. When she starts high school, she's got nothing but a promise to a friend to keep her on track. Slowly, things begin to change, and she finds that she can find somewhere to belong after all.





	1. Kira

“Teraki Akiko.”

“Here.”

Yassuchi Yana.”

“Here.”

“Rettiku Kira.”

Silence. The class looked at the empty seat.

“Absent again. Is she ever going to come in to school?”

“Once in a blue moon. I bet she’s one of those delinquent types. Has anybody seen her yet?”

“Nope. And there’s another that only came in the first day in class A.”

“Quiet, students. Kitarano Terashi?”

“Here.”

A couple miles away from the classroom, Rettiku Kira slept on a park bench with the newspaper for shade.

“Kira!” the combination of shout and kick woke her up. Kira wore loose jeans held up by an old leather belt and a punk rock shirt. “Quit sleeping in the park. You’ll catch a cold.”

“It’s more comfy than sleeping on a trash pile. I smell food.”

The girl who’d waken her up wore jean shorts and a tight fitting pink shirt. The belt around her waist was made of woven threading in a rainbow of colors. She dropped a bag on the bench in front of Kira. “You’d smell food a mile away. You’ve been spending your days lounging around too much. Hasn’t your freshman year started?”

“Just because my state warden signed me up doesn’t mean I’m gonna go. It isn’t required to get a job.” Kira looked in the bag and saw a can of tea and dumplings. She started on one of the dumplings.

“Kira, you’re smart, athletic, and nice girl, but your blonde hair, no matter how natural, screams delinquent.”

“Then I’ll dye it black.”

“Or you could go to that nice private school for girls and put something besides kicking ass on your resume.”

“Yea, and have to wear a damn skirt and look nice and be polite to every damn bitch who comes up to me. Not my idea of fun, Taka.” The dumpling gone, Kira opened the can of tea. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I did fine in middle school because it was Co-ed. Now I’m being told I should be acting like a proper girl. Go shopping, wear makeup, flirt with guys, dress sexy, talk about girly stuff and gossip.  All that is just a bit tedious to me.”

Taka sat down on the bench to relax. “Here’s how I see that. You go through school as normal as you can. I’m not saying pretend to be a regular girl. Just be yourself as much as you can while wearing a skirt. You don’t have to talk to the others. Just go there so you don’t get in trouble with your warden.”

“I hate that asshole. Why should I do what he wants?”

“Because if you don’t you’ll be just digging your grave. You want him to be in charge of you for beyond high school? What about what you want to do?”

“I want to get a job and just live a life without boundaries. I don’t have any dreams like you.” Kira took a big bite out of the second dumpling.

“If you do well now, you’ll be closer to doing what you want later. Just go to school already.”

She didn’t reply right away. She took her time, thinking while consuming the food. The two of them watched a single woman run by with her dog.

“Oh, I nearly forgot while lecturing you for the hundredth time. Shakira says she wants you to meet her at Monster’s forest tonight at seven.”

Kira grumbled, “I’m not in the mood to fight today, but whatever.”

“Yes. Whatever. Now, shouldn’t you be heading into school?”

“I don’t even have the uniform. It’s all the way on the other side of town at that guy’s place. I just woke up damnit all. Can’t you leave be for now? I’ll go tomorrow.”

“That’s my favorite Kouhai. I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yea, after I earn my pocket money for the day.”

“Don’t get caught by the cops.” Taka took the empty food bag and left Kira there. As she left a mother with her baby stroller came through and waved. Kira waved back, taking another drink from her tea.

 

The sun teetered on the edge of the horizon when she arrived at the promised location. In the clearing, eleven girls waited wearing denim jackets with angel wings on the back. Taka waved to Kira.

“Shakira, the guest of honor has arrived.”

Shakira referred to a taller girl with black braided hair. Under the denim jacket, she wore a pale green spaghetti strap shirt and bandages. Her belt buckle was designed like the jacket: wings.

“Long time no see, Kira. I hear you’re skipping out on school.” She held out a cigarette. Kira shook her head. With a shrug, Shakira lit it up for herself.

“I guess Taka is pretty good with the gossip. Didn’t I last see you in spring?”

“Yea, you kept coming over to hide at my place. How’s your guardian now?”

“I talk to him even less and spend even more time elsewhere. He also made me quit smoking.”

“That’s a pity. How long has it been?”

“Six months. It was either that or cut my allowance in half.”

“Sorry about that. But he’s in charge and you gotta follow the rules.”

Kira glanced at the others. She knew a couple others in the group. One called Hanako had been in the same grade as Kira in middle school. And Rikushi lived in the same neighborhood as Kira long time back. They nodded a hello. Kira nodded back and looked at Shakira. “Let’s skip to the point. Why’d you call me out in front of all your girlies? It’s obviously not to chat about our missed time.”

“Figured you’d get bored of the small talk eventually. I want you in the gang. I would’ve invited you sooner, but one of our rules is no one in middle school.”

“What’s the catch?”

“One. Go to school, chika. Two. You have to fight Tsuki here. It’s a ceremony of sorts. New members have to prove their worth to the current members. Its official when you get the jacket. If you do badly, you’re rejected.”

“Ceremony my ass. Just some chump way to size me up. If you’re the one inviting me why the hell do I have to show off?”

“Because not everyone here knows you. Its more for the team than for me.”

“Fine. Let’s get this over with. I gotta get up early tomorrow if I want to make it to school in time.” Kira pulled on a pair of leather fingerless gloves.

Tsuki wore black. Plain black t-shirt, black sports pants with white on the sides, black sneakers and short black bob cut.

“I’ve heard about you from Shakira. Don’t hold back and no grudges, cool?” She held out her hand. Kira grasped Tsuki’s offered hand firmly. Tsuki’s eyebrows twitched.

“Same to you. Don’t go crying cuz a noob kicked your ass all the way to America.” She let go and stepped back for some space. Tsuki came right at her. Kira stepped to the side of the punch. Surprised, Tsuki tried to punch her a few more times before Kira got bored. As Tsuki came forward with her punch, Kira leaned over and jammed her knee into the girl’s gut. She rewound, spun and drop kicked Tsuki in the neck.

“So damn predictable.” Kira nudged Tsuki with her foot till she faced up. “Anyone else not satisfied with my damn abilities?” she looked each of the girls in the eyes.

“She’ll be wanting a rematch sometime. No grudges, but she’ll do it anyway.”

“I hear ya, Hanako. But I doubt I’ll ever lose to someone like her.” Kira took off the gloves and jammed them back in her pocket. “I’ll be seeing you round, Taka.”

“You better not be lounging on that park bench again tomorrow.”

“Nah, I won’t. but that does remind me. Shakira, can I stay at your place for a few days? Minus tonight.”

Shakira laughed. “You’re always welcome, just don’t get the cops knocking on our door.”

Kira took her time walking out of the forest. Branches behind her told her of the two girls following. She walked a good distance and then stopped.

“Might as well come out now. No better place to jump me, if you dare.”

The darkness under the trees hid most of their features. They’d been standing on the opposite side of Shakira. One wore embroidered jeans and a cami over her t-shirt. The other wore a short skirt and the denim jacket all buttoned up.

“We’re not satisfied with that fight. Sure, Tsuki’s a bit straight forward, but a kid like you can’t defeat her so easily. That was a fluke.”

“If you think so, then come at me. I still got enough energy.”

 The first girl ran at her. Kira watched her legs. At the right moment, she used a full body spin and axe kicked the girl. The second one tried for a flank. Kira shifted enough for the punch to miss and then slammed her heel into the girl’s ribs. She went flying into a nearby tree.

Kira walked over to the second girl. “I’m not low enough to hit you now, but keep in mind that I’m not any old fighter like the rest of you. By the way, you should probably go to the hospital for that broken rib.”

The forest groaned in a new wind as it emptied.


	2. Kira and Hana

“Hey, sleepyhead. If you don’t wake up, the rice’ll go cold.” Kira rolled over and threw her pillow at Shakira’s younger sister, Shishi. Shishi caught the pillow and grinned at the grumpy blonde. Kira growled and lunged. The girl dodged.

Shakira looked into the room. “Don’t break anything you two. And Kira, I’ve got a present for you.”

“Fun. Why can’t you guys let me sleep in on the weekend?”

“Because it’s the weekend, silly. Don’t you want to hang out with your new friends?”

“No. I want to sleep.”

“I won’t give you your present.”

Kira stared at the ceiling. She finally gave in. Five minutes she came out to the kitchen dressed up in her usual garb. Her jeans though had gained a new cut in the thigh.

“With your hair down like that, you look like you belong in Suzuran.”

“If I’d been born a man, I would be at Suzuran. Shishi mentioned something about rice?” Shakira pointed to the set breakfast: a bowl of rice and eggs. Kira sat down at the table. “Itadakimasu.”

“So, did you sleep well?”

“Not really, I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason.”

“That’s a pity. Me, Taka and Tsuki were going to hang out in the park for a bit and then hit the movies. Tsuki was interested in something weird coming out. You up for joining us?”

“I’m cool with hanging out. I’m not so interested in watching a movie. I fall asleep every time.”

“Alright. We’ll just split at the movie theatre. Don’t get in trouble.”

“I’ll try. You know how I am.”

“Yea and I keep wondering if the blues arrested you every damn day.”

“I’m too fast for the cops, Shakira. Thank you for the food.”

Shakira snorted and then took the empty bowl to the sink. “You may be able to out monkey them, but what if they track you down at school? You can’t run then, or you’ll just make your life hard”

“Well that’ll be peachy. Look, you don’t have to lecture me. Being delinquents is all about avoiding cops.”

“Alright. It’s cool. You’re a little sister to me is all. I’ve got a right to worry.” Shakira turned off the faucet. “Okay, as for your present. It’s in the bag under the table.”

Kira fumbled under the table and pulled out a paper shopping bag. From inside, she pulled out a denim jacket with the Hell’s Angels emblem on it. Kira stood up and slipped it on. “Sweet. It even fits properly. Thanks, Shakira.”

“All that’s left is that you earn it. And you’re not allowed to take the top position.” Shakira grinned and they burst out laughing. She turned off the stove light. “Let’s get going, girl.”

 

They split up late that afternoon. Apparently, the usual way to spend the weekend was to wander around town doing silly stuff. Kira started her walk back through town with the fading light.

At the same time Fujishiro Takumi and Tsukishima Hana were walking back home along the same path as Kira, only a little bit ahead.

Kira collided with Takumi. He however toppled all alone. Kira picked up her pace and ran further away.

“That, dickhead…” Takumi dusted himself off. “Wait.” A half second of checking pockets passed. “He took my wallet. Goddamnit.” Hana opened his mouth to comment and ended up missing the moment to chase Kira. Takumi took off as quickly as he could. His speed however didn’t make much of a dent in the distance. Hana caught up then.

“He’s a fast one isn’t he?”

“Shut up and run, Hana. I’m not letting him get away with my money.” At that moment, Kira looked back, saw them, and took a sharp turn down the alley. Hana let out a growl and sped up.

Down the alley, a jump over the low wall and then the trashcan through a backyard, a full sprint again down the street to the next alley, jump to the garbage disposal bouncing up and over the wall. Hana followed her easily, catching up the entire time.

“Hey!” she turned at his shout and lost speed at the same time. He launched a flying kick. She ducked and rolled under him. She danced under and around his next attacks: a roundhouse, two hooks, a jab and then two more kicks. Hana took a step back as she suddenly pulled an elaborate retreat back towards an alley. Course, he saw a shorty with bleached hair falling in his face; Baggy jeans without any special buckle, a denim jacket that looked brand new and a faded American punk rock T-shirt. And he found this shorty’s ability to dodge his attacks amazing.

“I’d hate to break your nose over one wallet, so why don’t you give it back?”

Kira spat on the ground, turned and ran at the alley. Right away, she used the walls to bounce her way up to the rooftop. Hana couldn’t help his excitement. He copied her movements and came up to the roof only moments after Kira.

After yesterday’s rain, the tiles still held a bit of slipperiness. Kira slowed down as to not slip and fall. Course, the bulkier Hana had to do the same. Hana gained on Kira in the moment she turned for a new route. Also in that moment, she hit a slippery spot at the wrong angle. She toppled half-forwards, half-sideways, rolling over the edge of the roof.

She didn’t fall to the pavement. Kira looked up at Hana with his hand clamped onto her wrist. He held out his other hand. Grimacing, Kira reached up and took it.

“You alright,” he asked once she was safely back on the roof. She nodded. “Don’t give me a scare like that. Hell, you could’ve gone splat right then if I weren’t here.”

“If you weren’t here, dumbass, I wouldn’t be up on this rooftop. I’d be back at my pad, resting.”

“Haha. I guess that’s also true. But I’m not apologizing. Where’s my friend’s wallet?”

“Ah, I was hoping you’d forget.”

“You better hand it over.” Hana got in her face.

She held up her hands. “Chill, man. I got my pride too. You caught me so you win.” Hana backed off. Kira pulled the wallet and tossed it off the roof. “That is if someone else doesn’t pick it up while we’re up here.” Hana lunged at her. she spun off the roof, used the edge as an anchor and swung into perpeturally empty air. She grabbed the flagpole and then the windowsill. Hana decided to find a different way down. Course, by the time he got to the street, there was no sign of Kira. The wallet remained however.

“Hana!” he met up with Takumi a few blocks over. “Did you get it?”

“Yea, though he was hard to catch.” He tossed the wallet over. Takumi automatically checked the contents.

“He made off with five thousand. At least it’s not all of it.”

“You want to track him down?”

“Let’s just go home. Mary-nee will be upset if we’re late for dinner. Besides, do you really think it’d be easy to track down someone who’s just as much of a monkey as you?”

“I dunno, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, didn't get this up Sunday night. Got back from my trip and had to go in to work after my store owner had to go to the hospital for a concussion. It was a long day, but here's the next chapter and I should be able to update on time this coming saturday.


	3. Monster's Forest

The rain filled the streets with puddles. The kids played in them despite parental warnings. Far from the noise of cars and laughter, a gathering occurred to watch the showdown between Housen and Suzuran. The rowdy lot circled the combatants. Tsuki and Taka stood at the edge of the clearing with their backs to Monster’s Forest. Those two and Shakira wore their jackets. Shakira and Kira stood at the back of the crowd where they could watch without being noticed.

“Who do you think will win?”

“Suzuran. That’s how it always goes right?”

“True. What about these two?”

“Suzuran. That guy got unlucky.”

“You know him?”

“He’s the first guy to actually catch me after pick pocketing.”

“I suppose that does say a lot, you little monkey. Ah there we go, he’s down.”

“See? Is there even a point to this? They’re all so noisy.”

“You’d understand if you went to a school like that.”

“Well, I can’t now can I?”

“Maybe you should petition him?” Shakira lit up a cigarette.

“He won’t listen to me. I’m just a rebellious teen to him.”

“Oo, that Suzuran sophomore looks cute.”

“Don’t go giving me girl germs, Shakira.”

“You’re too much of a tomboy to get a crush. Especially with you dressing up like a guy any day you can.”

“I dress this way cuz it’s comfortable. I can’t move properly in that tight shit you wear.”

“That’s because you’ve never tried. You’re right on with Suzuran winning. Though I am worried about King Joe.”

“He’s good?”

“Hell, yea he’s good. I should know, we’re the same age. Hideyoshi too, but I think Joe’s the one who’ll win this one.”

“Whatever. I don’t even understand why I’m here in the first place.”

“Because I promised to treat you to ramen at that one shop you like.” Kira swiveled her head to look at the older girl. Shakira continued to watch the fight as if she hadn’t said something like that. Letting out her breath noisily, Kira turned back to the fight.

“True. You did say that. I am such a sucker for free food.”

Shakira giggled. A couple of the boys in front turned and smiled at her. She bobbed her head good-naturedly, but it was obvious where her attention lay.

“Who’s that idiotic looking guy,” Kira asked as Guriko came out to play.

Shakira answered, “He’s a sophomore at Suzuran. Guriko. Also he’s called a demon.

“I… see. He looks creepy.”

She giggled again. “Oh, that’s only when he’s fighting. He can be really cute when you’re dating him.” Kira faked gagging. “Don’t worry, he only goes for girls who look like girls. You’re safe.”

“Like I care what he likes. He’s good at fighting though. I wonder how well I’d do against him.”

“Take my advice and don’t use him as a measuring stick.”

“So that’s Joe?”

“Yup. Big guy with brains too. For the most part. Hideyoshi has more brains than him and less brawn, but a lot of stamina too.”

“I can see why you say he’ll lose. Joe’s a real brute.”

The rain pounded down a bit harder as the fight started and the two went silent to focus on observing. The rest of the crowd had the same idea as them. Entranced by the amazing power struggle right there, they waited for a result.

When Hideyoshi stood up from falling, Shakira slipped forward in the crowd. Kira took a moment in deciding to follow.

“I’ll kill you,” Joe yelled. Shakira stepped between them. There was another of the Suzuran boys that also started forward, but didn’t get there before her. Joe stared at her.

“Chill, dumbass. You wanna end up in Juvie for murder?” her sickly sweet voice completely mismatched her language. “You win already.”

“Shakira, what are you doing here?” he sounded completely dumbfounded.

“Wondering why you went to war with Suzuran again?”

Joe’s stupid confusion went away as he burst out laughing. Shakira didn’t join in. Instead she socked him in the jaw.

“And That is for even thinking of killing Hideyoshi, quit laughing already.”

“Okay, okay, but it has been awhile. By the way, you know that everyone’s staring at you?” Shakira looked lazily around the circle. She spotted Zetton and waved. Zetton waved back.

“Ah! You!” the exclamation came from Hana. Course first heads turn to him and then in the direction he happened to be pointing: at Kira. “You’re the pickpocket.” Kira back stepped to slip back into the crowd only to discover a wall of people. Hana walked over to her. Her panic showed clearly.

“I want a rematch. I don’t consider that a win.” She blinked.

“What?”

“I’m saying, fight me properly. None of that dodging crap.”

“Um… I’d rather not…” she glanced at the people watching.

“It’s either that or return Takumi’s money.” Kira froze for a long moment.

Hana’s friends saved her time to think. “This is the guy that stole from Takumi?”

“Yea, that’s right, Sakota. He ran off before I could give him a good punch too.”

“He’s a real shorty.” Sakota came over with Renji. “Are you sure it’s even worth your time to fight him?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Renji said, “He looks pretty scared at the moment. Probably just a regular thief here to steal some wallets.” He grinned. They completely missed her change of attitude and the next moment, her foot came into contact with Renji’s chin. They gaped as Renji fell on his back.

“As if, you stupid delinquent! I don’t steal for fun.”

Sakota let out a low whistle. “I take it back, he’s worth it.”

“So, you’ll fight me?”

“If it’s a choice between returning money and fighting you, I’ll fight.”

“You sure about this, Kiddo?” Shakira asked. “You might lose.”

“I’ve lost before. And I don’t believe I’ll lose.”

Hana waited in the center. The amount of buzzing of comments in the crowd stabled to a hum. Kira stood opposite him and stretched her arms a bit.

“By the way, I’m Tsukishima Hana.”

“My name is Rettiku Kira. No holding back and first one to give up or pass out loses.”

“No grudges?”

She made the first move. The false attention to her slide kick distracted him. He did the typical thing and aimed a kick at her face. She vanished from his sight. To him, that’s what happened. Kira really just flattened herself against the ground and kept on sliding.

“Hana behind you!” he turned and took and roundhouse in the neck that knocked him on his side.

“Nice one, Kira!”

“It’s not over, Shakira,” she replied. True enough, Hana got back up. He grinned. She mussed her hair. “Well? You ready for another course?”

This time he moved first. With a loud yell he rushed in with a series of punches. Kira raised her guard, but still relied on her footwork to dodge him. At the break of his combo, Kira stepped in and swiped a fist at his jaw. He sidestepped. She spun around for a back roundhouse aimed at his knee. Hana avoided it. He didn’t avoid the lightning kick that hit him in the chin right after that from below.

Even so, she didn’t get a clean hit. In the time she needed to re-set up, he got an opening in her side with a kick. Kira rolled a couple times before regaining her feet. Expecting her to recover, he went straight into a jump kick.

Hana turned and started back towards Sakota. “Well, he certainly has an interesting style.”

“Ah, Hana?” Sakota pointed. Hana looked. He stared at Kira standing back up.

“Oops,” Shakira joked, “You just hit the Killer button. Just kidding.”

The fight didn’t last much longer. Kira landed a kick on Hana’s arm, but then he got two hits in and she didn’t get back up. Hana waited a moment to be sure and then checked his arm. The crowd slowly dispersed.

Sakota and Renji gathered by Hana. Renji queried, “How’s the arm?”

“I think it’s broken. Strange style aside, why do you both look as if this is completely new?”

“Because it is, Hana.” Sakota gingerly touched his arm. Hana winced. “I’ve never heard of this kid.”

“But the others,” Renji pointed to the girls huddled by Kira. “Those jackets are from Hell’s Angels. They’re one of the two girl gangs in this place. Shakira’s the leader.”

“One guy getting the attention of three girls? That’s just plain criminal.” Renji and Hana laughed at the joke. “But, seems we won’t have to worry about getting him to the hospital. Let’s go, Hana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days later than I intended, but here's chapter three. I'll do my best to update next saturday on time


	4. New Friends

“Hey,” someone called to her on the streets. Kira turned. She recognized the guy called Takumi and his friend. Renji waved for her to come over. “How’s your injuries?”

“I’m doing fine. There’s no point in asking me that.”

“Course there’s a point. I’m Mutou Renji by the way. This is Takumi Fujishiro.”

“Yea, yea. Whatever. Look, if you don’t need something from me, I’ll keep on walking.” Kira half-turned in emphasis.

Takumi smirked. “I heard about your fight with Hana, but honestly, you’re not at all what I was expecting from a pickpocket.”

“I don’t like that kind of label.”

“Nah, I don’t mean it like that. Look, I’m not gonna start a fight. You wanna come with us? I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind you joining us for dinner.”

“I really don’t…” Kira started. Renji cut her off.

“C’mon, no one’s going to mind the company and we wouldn’t offer otherwise.”

“Fine, blondie. I’ll come along with you idiots if that’s what you want.”

“blondie? You’re blonde too.”

“Atleast mine is genetic, ya poser.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Woah, seriously?” Renji lifted a lock of hair to take a look. “You are one of a kind. You’ve got foreign parents?”

“Probably. Are we going to just stand around all day? I’m actually pretty hungry right now.”

“Yea, it’s this way.” Takumi took the lead. “So, are you from here? Or out of town?”

“I’m from the area.”

“That’s a joke right? No way someone as skilled as you is from this town. Or are you really still in middle school?”

Kira glared at Renji. “I am not joking. And I’m a freshman this year, so don’t talk like that.”

“But you’re so short. I guess you just haven’t hit your growth spurt yet then.”

“How bout you shut up already. You’re getting on my nerves.”

“Me shutting up won’t change how short you are.”

“Fine, but stop asking me questions.”

“That’s what you’re annoyed at? What’s the problem with me asking questions?”

“The fact that I don’t feel like answering them.”

“Telling me to stop asking questions just makes me ask more. Actually, you didn’t really answer the question about your parents.”

“I don’t remember my parents. Okay? Will you stop now?”

Takumi laughed. “Renji, maybe you should stop if Kira doesn’t like you prying.”

“What are you taking sides for?”

“Just let it be. We’ve arrived anyway.” Takumi turned off the street and opened the door to a house.

 

The next day, late evening.

Takumi surprised Kira with a cold juice can. She sat up from her resting position on the bench with a yelp at the freezing feeling on her stomach. He laughed.

“You… what was that for?” she looked at the juice can.

“You just looked so comfy, I felt like disturbing that.”

“Yea well, I was tired so there was no need to drop something cold on me.”

He dropped the smile, turning so serious. Takumi opened his own can and took a swig. “Are you living off the streets?” She froze, staring at the colorful can in her lap. She heard him take another gulp. “I won’t tell anyone about it, but the others might notice at some point. You can’t just hide it at our age.”

“Why do you need to know? It’s not like it really matters.”

“Course it matters. You did lift five thousand from me.”

“Ah… Um, I’m sorry.”

He tapped her on the head. “You run around in old jeans, flavorless shirts, and worn out shoes. If you’re not homeless, at the most you’re just really poor. So tell me how it is.”

“Officially, I’m not homeless. I just hate going back to that place more than anything. I either sleep in a park, or bum at someone’s house for a day or two.” Kira opened the can and drank half of it.

“Figures. You really ate your fill yesterday. But, Kira-san. You should stop stealing money to get by.”

“Telling me to stop isn’t gonna make me. I usually don’t get chased by monkeys like Hana.”

“You’re a monkey too according to him.”

“I’m city bred, not country bred. I’m not a monkey.”

“Same difference. Look, I go to Kurosaki Industrial, so if you need a free meal, come find me. Mary actually liked you coming over.”

“Whatever. Can I go back to sleeping now?”

“Yea. Try not to freeze.”

Kira waited a few quiet minutes before draining the juice can. The sun hovered at the edge of the rooftops almost out of sight. Streaks of light stretched across the sidewalk, outlining the shadows of the city structures.

It was dark by the time she woke up the second time. A light shined in her face and a voice growled at her.

“Get up. You shouldn’t be out here at this time of night.” Kira raised her hands to block the light as she rose to her feet. A police officer stood there.

“Sorry, I fell asleep, Officer.”

“That much is obvious. Get on home then.” He waited a moment, watching Kira leave. Her shadow swung around in front of her as he turned and continued his patrol. The city streets slumbered. Kira passed only a handful of other people walking around this late at night.

A female complaint came to Kira’s attention. She stood outside of a closed sushi restaurant. Across the street, she could see tall figure standing at the entrance to the alleyway. Kira glanced around the area first. Still the sound of distress remained.

The sentry looked down to light up his cigarette and missed Kira charging over the pavement. When he looked up, he looked up to a flying front kick.

A couple loose beer cans went scattering as the man stumbled onto his ass. Kira stepped over him and approached the cluster further in. Three strapping young men had a girl flanked and surrounded.

“Miss, you’re not hurt are you?” Kira kicked the downed man in the head when he started to get up.

The first of the young adults to react was a stocky guy with a shaved head. He sneered at her. “Get lost punk. This isn’t your business.”

Kira snarled, “I decide my business not you. Either get lost or I’ll make you wish you did.”

A well-dressed guy with a buzz cut, the second one stepped up and leaned down: he had a good ten inches of height on her. “You and what army?”

The next thing he saw was her hand in his face and then the pavement as she kicked his legs out. The baldie rushed her. Kira spun to the wall and back, using the rebound to increase the power of her kick. Back on her feet, she slammed his head into the wall. He dropped unconscious. Kira turned expecting a third opponent.

Instead, she saw the supposed damsel-in-distress flipping a ballpoint pen in her hand and the third egg head curled up on the ground groaning. Kira took in a tall skinny Japanese girl with her hair up in a knot. She wore a gray camisole and a white knitted coverall, Jeans and black heeled shoes.

“I’m guessing I didn’t need to step in?” Kira asked.

The girl giggled. “No, I don’t mind. I’d get in trouble if I went home looking as if I got in a scrap. My father runs a kenjutsu dojo is all.” She put her pen back in her purse. “So, you have my thanks. What’s your name?”

“I’m Rettiku Kira. Glad I could help out.”

“Kira… Oh… Oh my god. You’re Kira from Class 1C. I didn’t even recognize you.”

“You go to my school?”

“Yea, I’m in class 1A. Saya Rikuno. I’m not in class all the time so you probably haven’t seen me.”

“Oh, yea, I pretty much sleep my way through classes. I guess word got around about me though.”

“Skipping the first month of school will do that.” Whatever Saya started to say next was drowned out by a hollow thud that filled Kira’s ears and echoed around in her head. She was vaguely aware of Saya moving past her, but the details became fuzzy and distorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is UP!! obviously. I guess I'll just leave you with a comment and let you be until next week. I feel that Saya is the most important character in this chapter. Overall, she doesn't show up too often, but she becomes a key part of who Kira becomes and the way they meet just makes the stage. See ya next Saturday.


	5. Grounded

She heard the voices first.

“She suffered a minor concussion, but other than the head injury, perfectly healthy. Once she wakes up, I’ll run some tests and then most likely let her go home. There’s no need to worry.”

“I’m not worried. I’m annoyed that she’s here in the first place.”

“Very well. I will be attending other matters if you need me.”

Footsteps started and faded away along with the sound of a door opening and closing. Kira opened her eyes slowly. Focusing on the plain white ceiling above her.

“You’re awake.” She turned her head. Grumpy made his already wrinkled face look even worse. Mr. Harumaki glared down at her. “You barely ever show your face back home and then you go and get into a fight so late at night. You better have a good reason for this, Kira.”

“It’d be nice if you’d give me a moment to sort out my thoughts after waking up.” Kira pushed upward, feeling a slight vertigo as she did so. “I saw a schoolmate being harassed by some guys so I gave her a little help. One of them must have hit me from behind.”

“A likely story. I bet you were just looking for a fight and there wasn’t a girl there at all.”

“She’s actually telling the truth, Sir.” Saya left the door open behind her. “Four guys pulled me off the street on my way home. She just was trying to help me out.”

Mr. Harumaki looked at Saya’s outfit with a disdainful sneer. “And you are?”

“Saya Rikuno. Kira and I are in the same grade at St. Mary’s.”

“Very well. I will go tell the doctor you are awake and coherent, Kira. And then we are going home.” He passed up Saya and left them alone.

Saya whistled. “He’s a real pain. Your dad?”

“State Warden. I don’t have family.”

“Oh,” She apologized, “sorry I brought it up. I hope you don’t get into too much trouble.”

Kira smirked. “He can hardly do much to me. I’ve already made that point clear. Anyway, I’m just the person he gets paid to look after. I’m more interested in what the hell happened.”

“You got snuck up on. One of the guys you kicked down hit you with a stick or something that he picked up. When you went down, he moved to hit again and I stopped him. I’m glad you only got a bump on the back of your head.”

"Yea... funny how that happens. You didn't get hurt?"

"Not at all. I'm sorry though that I distracted you. Ah, he's back." she smiled wryly as Mr. Harumaki reentered the room.

"Saya, was it? Do you need a ride home?"

Saya shook her head. "My father is already on his way here. Thank you for the offer though."

"Then you best go out front so he doesn't have to wait long. We'll be leaving now anyway."

"Of course. I'll see you in school, Kira." Saya ducked out the door. Kira pushed away the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your shoes and socks are on the chair." He gestured to the location. her head spun a bit at standing up, but the dizziness passed and she managed to put her shoes on without falling.

"I suppose you're going to try grounding me again?"

"I'm not trying. I am. I'll tell you what will happen in the car."

"Just say it now. Not like leaving it off is going to change anything."

He glowered the same way he always did at her. "From now on, I'll personally drop you off to school and pick you up. Tomorrow, while you're at school, I'll ensure that you can't leave the house without me noticing."

"Hah, that's boring. We'll see how long that lasts."

 

Kira left her classroom as the lunch bell rang two days later and headed for the A class. The girls there told her Saya usually spent her time on the roof when she wasn't in class.

The roof door scraped against the cement floor as Kira pushed it open. She stepped out and stared out over the edge through a chain link fence.

"Blondie! Like the view?" Kira turned and looked up. Saya waved at her with a pair of chopsticks in hand.

"The view's fine. I've seen similar all over the city." Kira found the ladder and climbed up. "Interesting place to eat your lunch."

"It's better than listening to the others talking about boys and shopping and the next holiday. Boys are interesting, but I'd rather not discuss them so openly."

"Makes sense. Did you get in trouble with your family for the fight?"

"Oh, no. My father let it go because I was with a classmate. I'm guessing that old guy hasn't been too nice to you?"

Kira nodded. "He's been a pain in the ass. supervises me all the time I'm not in school. So, I've been looking for a way out of school that avoids the front entrance."

"You're really that desperate?" Saya spun her chopsticks in her fingers. "I guess I'm just a little influenced by hearing all the rumours."

"What kind of rumours? I bet they're all bad."

"I dunno about bad. It's not like they claim you do drugs. Just how a couple of the girls have been spotting you around town, with a girl's gang. What's with that?"

Kira shrugged. "Nothing big. Friends from Middle school. Look, it's not important. You ever had to sneak out of school?"

"Not yet this year. I'll tell you if I have to. we could go run around together," She joked. When Kira only gave her a half smile, Saya squinted at the blonde. "Okay, well if you ever need some help or a training partner, I'm always available for my friends. After that night, you qualify as a friend."

"Thanks, I guess. I'll leave you to your lunch. Enjoy the view." Kira dropped down the ladder. Saya leaned over the edge to watch Kira go back inside.

The rest of the lunch break went slowly and frustrating. Unlike her middle school, this building was fairly new and barely had any extra escape routes. The painted brick walls that enclosed the building had only one fault in them and barely made a handhold for climbing over. However, the spot on the wall led to a fairly busy street in the middle of the day and a security camera. The end of lunch break came as she was deciding whether or not to jump the wall, and took away the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a bit short, but that's just the way it came out. Adding the next chapter to it would be a bit much.


	6. Home away from Home

"Jackson's been pushing the limit lately." Tsuki ran a fingernail over her card hand. Her three card partners sat around the park table with her. A girl who went by the name of Grey sat directly across from her, a smirk on her sharp face.

Rikushi shook her head. "Listening to Jackson is what will get you over the limit, Tsuki. Quit stalling and play your card."

Tsuki slapped down a card. "I'm telling you that things aren't just the usual playing for coins we always get."

Elle sighed and started to pick over her remaining five cards. A shrimpy female who wasn't terribly fond of blood, she'd joined the group the year before along with one other girl.

"Jackson doesn't have the guts to go serious for stakes," Rikushi laughed. "And, the new girl finally shows up again."

Kira dropped her school bag by the table and sat down. "Playing war again? do you guys ever get bored of that?"

Elle quipped, "I thought you were the one getting bored of us? You realize it has been a week since you last showed up at any of the group hangouts." Elle slapped down a card and turned her dark eyes on Kira.

Kira met her gaze. "I hope you're not going to start saying something like I'm required to spend all my time with you girls. That would be cheesy and lame."

"Kira, she doesn't mean anything by it. Elle, back off. There's always a good reason for what she does." Rikushi reached across the table to lay her hand on Elle's arm. Elle sniffed.

"She's just Shakira's pet. Got in on luck and a whim."

A wince froze over Rikushi's face as she waited for the expected knock out from Kira. In the few seconds of silence, Grey put down her card and announced, "Your turn, Rikushi." Kira stood up and returned her school bag to her shoulder.

"I'm going to go elsewhere. Tell Shakira I'm fine if she comes by here today. I know she'll be worrying."

Her childhood friend relaxed and smiled. "I will. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Same to you." Elle muttered something under her breath as Kira turned and walked back the way she came. The park was busy enough with three families hanging out there with two or three kids to each adult couple. As she walked out she spotted Taka playing a finger game with one of the girls up at the top of the jungle gym.

A quick stop at the public restroom allowed Kira to change out of her school uniform and into her normal street clothes. She slipped on her Hell's Angels jacket and jogged down the street, schoolbag bouncing lightly against her hip. She made her way through the early afternoon crowds to the niche she'd claimed between a garbage dumpster and a wall. The roof of the building over hung enough that it protected the spot from most rain pour. A sheet of partially rusted steel leaned over the entrance to keep people out.

Kira shifted the old steel out of the way enough for her to slip behind it. The only thing terribly bright about the shelter was the thick blue blanket that covered the ground. A metal lock box covered by a thin couch pillow sat at the rear. She sat down and stuffed her school uniform into a large ziplock bag and placed it  in the corner by the box. the mostly empty school bag went over it, hiding the clothes from sight.

Like any good day, Kira passed her time by walking through town. She sat down periodically by a gas station or convenience store and watched the people going by. She didn't need money today, but she kept up the habit of eyeing potential targets.  A few of the adults passing by paused for a bit of small talk. Adults that saw her on their route home regularly. At first they'd thought of her as a homeless girl and tried to give her money, but that eventually stopped and they just chatted with her for a few minutes. She moved on.

 

Shakira waited at the alley corner, the dull red glow of her cigarette and the nostalgic smell of smoke a warning beacon to the returning delinquent. Kira hesitated, still hidden down the street in a gap between lights. When Kira saw her friend's quirky way of dumping the ash, she relaxed.

"Don't tell me you've got some sort of complaint," Kira told Shakira upon reaching the corner. "Did someone tell some fibs?"

"Hardly. The girls wouldn't dare try that on me. Last time it happened, the liar got kicked out of the club."

"Alive, I hope." Kira's lips twitched with amusement. Shakira tossed away the finished cigarette butt.

"Alive, but ego cut to ribbons. I'm not here about your absence. I wanted to check on you."

"Sweet, but unnecessary and new. Did I miss something?"

"Some Housen punks attacked Hanako five days ago. She's tough and got out of it before she got too hurt, but she's dinged up."

Kira let out a low growl. "Do we know who did this?"

Shakira clamped her iron grip on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't get worked up. I know who and I already told Joe to tell them off for me, but I'm not sure it's over."

"Why's that?"

"Hanako claims the boys wanted information on someone that looks a lot like you with your hair down. they got feisty when she clammed up and tried to get away." Kira reached up without thinking to grip her short ponytail. Shakira's squinted as a car's headlights got in her face. "You didn't happen to get in a fight did you?"

"I saw a girl from my school getting cornered by some guys, so I helped her out. They're fault for being such assholes."

"Hey, I'm not defending them." Shakira held up her hands. "Just take some caution for a bit. Lay low. Can you do that?"

"I'll be fine, Shakira. Have a good night." Kira turned down the alley, making her way to her claimed alcove.


	7. Young Blood

The sky slowly reddened with the sun set. For once, Kira barely noticed. Earlier that day, she'd come across a used PSP that had been thrown in the trash. Since she knew a guy that ran an electronics repair shop, she'd taken it to him to see if it could work again. As well, he gave her a couple games that his kid no longer wanted.

Two days since Shakira had given her the news about Hanako, Kira hadn't been bothered by anyone yet. She sat on a park bench, completely focused on the old game she was playing. The shadow that fell over her console didn't move. With the shift of focus, she could hear breathing, quiet relaxed breaths.

"Do you want something?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner, but I'm not so sure it's you or not." Takumi's voice laughed. Kira hit the quit button and yanked off her ponytail.

"Do I really look that different with my hair out of my face?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Enough that I wouldn't have recognized you without that old jacket of yours. You want free food or not, fake homeless guy?"

"No need to rub it in." She tucked the PSP into her jacket pocket. They walked out of the park where Hana and Sakota waited. "How are things with you?"

"Fun. better than you it seems." He pointed at her forehead. Kira reached up and remembered the healing cut that just stuck out from under her hair.

"Oh that. That's nothing."

"What's nothing," Sakota jumped in.

"Nothing," Kira insisted.

Takumi contradicted, "A fight prize that's recent."

"And it's nothing."

Hana laughed. "C'mon, tell us about it. Did you win?"

"I hardly consider it a proper fight. I was just teaching some baldies not to corner girls so aggressively," Kira sneered. Sakota raised an eyebrow. Kira explained, "Just some punks from Housen having fun in the wrong way. One of them decided to whack me in the head from behind. So, it's nothing."

Sakota joked, "Well aren't you a right and proper gentleman. Acting all humble."

"I'm not being humble, I just don't think its right to brag about such a thing. Enough about my head wound. What have you gals been up to?"

Sakota took a wild swing at Kira, which she ducked. Hana started telling her about the various family outings they'd been on since the last time she'd  gone over to their place. Somehow quiet now, Takumi walked slightly behind them, his eyes on Kira.

Ever since Kira had made off with his wallet, Takumi had gotten the notion he'd seen the shrimp before, but never really made the connection with a where or when. Seeing Kira with a ponytail had felt even more familiar than with the loose hairstyle.

He watched as Hana mimed a hand choke using Sakota as a scape goat. Kira let a  short laugh in response. Takumi felt sure that he'd never heard the name before among the strong guys in middle school, but Kira insisted on being city bred.

A metal on metal ringing broke apart his thoughts. All four looked ahead. With the sun just down leaving a faint bright horizon, the street lamps had come on. two teenagers came into the light. Kira recognized them from the week before. one, holding a glass bottle, was tapping the metal cap on the fencing along the sidewalk. He'd been the one that had hit her from behind. the other was one of the group she'd taken down.

"Took us a good amount of time to track your sorry ass down," The first bloke griped.

"Did you think we'd let you get away with attacking us like that?" The other said.

It took a moment for the three boys around Kira to look at her expectantly.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be re thinking your choice of amusement. Do want something other than me to kick your asses again?" Kira folded her arms sticking her chin out.

The first baldy spit on the ground. "I recall the only reason I didn't break you to pieces is your girlfriend hit me before I got the chance. She some sort of martial artist?" Still in the back, Takumi startled at his statement. Kira barely twitched, only her frown deepening.

"I also recall you resorted to hitting me with a pipe of all things from behind. Either get out of my face or make what you want clear."

The second guy waved to her friends. "Just a private chat, somewhere we won't have to worry about interference. We're not interested in starting a huge fight."

Sakota put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "We're not just going to walk away and let you beat up Kira."

"No." Sakota jumped at Kira's growl. "This is my problem. They want an ass-kicking, I'll give it to 'em. Look, head on home. I'll catch up with you after I sort this out."

Takumi started, "Hey, you don't have to." Kira turned a pair of eyes on him that made him stop and think. "Alright, Hana, Sakota, let's go." He took the lead and walked past the two Housen boys. Sakota eyed them nastily, but kept his words in his head. Hana just shrugged and acted like normal.

When they'd gotten out of earshot, Sakota grabbed Takumi's shoulder and turned him around. "What the hell? It's obvious they don't want to play fair. Why just leave him on his own?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at me. I get the feeling Kira's a bit of a lone wolf. does his own shit, doesn't get others involved for trivial reasons."

"That didn't look trivial to me."

Takumi sighed. "I know. I don't like it either, but."

"We could just wait or something," Hana suggested. "Just hang back and watch. It'd be cool I think to watch."

"Good idea," Sakota said. They turned back and retraced what few steps they'd taken. Kira and the two blockheads from Housen though had vanished. "Where'd they go?"

"Maybe further down this way," Takumi suggested. He  shifted into a jog. His thoughts raced as he berated himself for walking away.

There was a muffled crash of breaking glass. Hana took off first, making a beeline across the street. he came to a halt at the entrance to the alley there. and after a moment stepped to the side. Just arriving, Takumi and Sakota saw Kira walk into the glow of the lamp post, a slight limp.

"Let's get going," Kira snapped.

"You're hurt." Takumi eyed a freshly bleeding cut on her forehead. She didn't show any other wounds, but there happened to be a dark stain on her shirt as well.

"So? I'm not dead and not immobile." Kira sighed in her head. The fight hadn't been a nice one. three other guys from Housen had closed off the open end of the alley at the start. her foot hurt from her kick hitting the wall. the cut the dripped into her eye had been from the one guy's glass bottle after her broke it on her. her nose ached too from an off center punch. Takumi had a worried look on his face and it only made her angrier, no matter how well-meaning he could be. "Can we please quit the fuss? It's already late enough. won't Mary-nee be annoyed with how late we are?"

That made them jump. Luckily they weren't too far from the boarding house where they lived. Mary-nee whacked each of them in turn with her soup spoon. She paused at seeing Kira's injury and sufficed with a light tap and a scold. "Don't take so long next time."

"Yes, ma'm," Kira replied. Takumi ran into the bathroom for a quick moment. When he came out he slapped a bandaid on Kira's cut.

"No need to be bleeding during dinner," he told her. As for dinner itself, it went well. There was some bugging her for details on what happened. Masa-yan scolded them for not sticking around no matter what Kira said in their defense. Not that he was truly angry, just in a mood to part with some wisdom.

Takumi chipped in when talked to but otherwise, he kept quiet as Kira did, digging through his memories for when he knew him from. with Kira's lonesome attitude and shyness, he felt that maybe he had some harsh background.

They played a game of darts after dinner ended, in which Kira proved to have no skill at whatsoever. She left afterwards with a claim to the late hour. Sakota challenged Tora to another game which Hana stayed to watch.

With the others distracted, Takumi followed Kira outside. "Kira, wait a moment."

She turned and jammed her fidgety fingers into her jacket pockets. "You need something?"

He blurted, "You went to Kajiya for middle school didn't you?" Kira studied him for a moment before nodding slowly. A realization dawned over his features and then he laughed, "It's not like we ever talked, but I doubt you'd remember me at all."

She tilted her head to the side. "Kajiya? I dunno, I didn't really interact outside my circle of friends back then. A lot of faces became simple blurs. Unless I had to give 'em a good kickin the face."

"I remember you had a lot of guts for a girl." he grinned at the memory. "I was watching when you gave Amachi something to think about."

"Wait, same haircut and the buddy who always wore the gloves?"

He nodded. she laughed.

"I remember seeing the two of you around a couple times. Not that I paid attention too much. I didn't think anyone would remember me from those times."

"It's your style now that's different. You suddenly switched schools the last year, and honestly, we don't hear much about the girl gangs around town. Not as rowdy. So, what happened?"

She looked at the ground and scoffed her feet. "What do you mean?"

He folded his arms. "I remember you being a show off with plenty of flashy moves. You wore normal clothes, none of this worn out stuff and you definitely weren't so much of a recluse."

"That..." she hesitated. "Look, its complicated. My parents died when I was a toddler and I had to live with my grandfather. when he died, I got put under government care. I don't like it. My warden has a preference for me to act like a normal girl. No smoking, fighting, ditching classes, and wearing girl clothes. The streets are my escape from all that."

He cringed, "Sorry I asked. Is the boy play on purpose?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm not really hiding that I'm a girl, it's just easier to live this way. besides, guys tend to treat me with kid gloves if they see me as a girl." Kira let out a sigh. "Sorry, if I made things awkward for you. Perhaps you should go inside before they start to wonder where you ran off to."

He turned to the door and saw Renji watching from the doorway. "Alright, good night, Kira."


	8. Infighting

She wasn't sure at what point her relationship with the other Angels got rotten, but by the time the end of that school semester was nearly around the corner, only a few of them that had known her longer still treated her well. The request for juice or coffee cans was one she'd been filling since she joined, being the newest member. But today had been just weird. After a grouping to talk about the rival girl gang, Queen Falcons, they'd split up. for once Elle and Tsuki invited her to join them for a round in the arcade nearby. Course, Grey, Namori and Tiana were also there. All five had several times made condescending comments to her in the past. Namori and Grey turned out to be the two that had challenged her unofficially that first night. No matter how much respect they had now for her fighting ability, her closeness to Shakira seemed to rub everyone the wrong way.

A couple hours after the fact, Kira stood in the arcade with a bag of drinks trying to decide which piece of machinery to demolish in anger. The other girls had snuck off without her after giving her a bogus request for drinks.

Kira finally decided and smashed the view screen of the nearest fighting game which also happened to be Elle's favorite. Then she booked it as to avoid getting stuck with the repair bill. And then she went looking for trouble.

Elle and the others hadn't really gone far. She figured they'd run out once she'd left sight and thought she wouldn't go looking for them. Kira dropped the bag of drinks under a bush and watched the five girls from the shade of an older tree in the park. Being an hour from dark, the park was empty but for them. Elle and Tiana arm wrestled with Grey and Namori cheering them on. Tsuki laid back on a bench with a fresh cigarette in her mouth. Probably all enjoying the prank.

Grey folded over the table when Kira slammed her foot into the back of her head. Everyone went quiet. None of them said anything to the angry face glaring at them.

Kira snarled, "You guys think it's funny to treat me like I don't have feelings?"

A smirk came over Elle. "Fighting isn't allowed outside of challenges you know. Shakira likes to see a unified front."

Kira stripped off the Hell's Angels jacket and threw it in Elle's face. "I know what she likes. She likes it when people don't act like bitches to each other behind her back. The way you guys have been doing ever since I joined."

Elle dumped the jacket on the ground, still smiling as if she had some trick up her sleeve. "I think you've got it backward. You see, we don't see you as a proper Angel like the rest of us. we earned our way in. You got in by a favor from the dear leader. So we're just making you earn your spot."

"And you think running off while I'm getting you drinks is the way to do it. News flash, gossip girls, I don't have to listen to you anymore. Since we're not playing by the rules, I won't either. you want proof that I belong? Then just fight me. Unless you're scared that you're going to lose."

Tiana started to stand, but Namori grabbed her arm. Elle glanced at Tsuki but remained seated. her smirk slipped off, replaced by a wary frown. Satisfied that she'd made her point, Kira scooped up her jacket and slung it over her shoulder. She spun on one foot, and left without looking back, only a pause to pick up the bag of drinks. All-in-all, a terrible day. The plan to meet up with Saya a little bit later didn't help one bit.

Elle turned up again to bother her while Kira and Saya lazed under the bridge. Behind her Tiana, Grey and Rio took places to block that way out. on the other side of the bridge, a pipsqueak named Kimi, Tsuki and Namori covered that flank.

"You're a spy then?" Elle accused Kira. "Telling the Falcons all about our weak points when you're not with the gang."

Saya and Kira met eyes. A ballpoint pen twirled in Saya's fingertips. Kira replied, "And you're just looking for an excuse to punch me. Just do it, scardey-cat and leave Saya out of this."

"And leave her to call the police on us? No, I think not."

Saya spun easily and placed herself at Kira's back. "Looks like a good bunch. Pity your own gang doesn't like you, Kira."

"I'll agree with you on that." Kira slid into a low fighting stance, focused on Elle. "Can you take care of those three? I figure Elle wants to take me on herself."

"Oh, it'd be my pleasure. I've been itching for an excuse to practice."

Elle scowled. "Cocky little bitch!"

Kira eyed Elle warily. She'd never seen her fight, but she had an attitude and physique that made Kira stop and think. And based on the way the others let her talk, Elle was probably on top of the rankings with them. Strength wise at least. Kira doubted that she would actually lose to another girl in speed.

Elle brought her hands up and jumped straight in with a karate-style barrage. Kira focused her dodging to move as little as possible. Not easy for her habitual spins and turns, but She didn't have too much space to move with Saya behind her.

Suddenly Kira found herself defending from a low kick. She jumped to the side and stumbled the landing. Elle got in a blow on the ribs. Kira spun to relieve the damage and brought her leg up for a kick that grazed the top of Elle's head as she ducked. Kira barely paused to reset her feet, dropping low and spinning out Elle's footing. She didn't get the chance to take Elle out while she was down.

Tiana and Grey flanked Kira, Grey aiming for the legs, Tiana for the head. Kira risked a clipping by stepping in inches from Tiana. Grey missed. Kira took Tiana's balance and tossed her into Grey. Kira backed up into the wall. Her eyes flicked to Rio. Rio, a quarter brazilian girl who was just a little tall for her gender. She stood waiting and watching on the sidelines. She also happened to be the most mysterious girl in the gang who never talked about herself and stayed out of the spot light.

 Elle plowed forward, having regained her feet. Kira ducked aside, letting Elle hit bricks and then howl in pain. Using the moment, Kira got behind Elle and put her in a choke hold. It only took a few seconds, but in that time she also had to use Elle as a shield as Tiana tried to attack again. Weight hung down as Elle lost consciousness and went limp against Kira.

She dropped and rolled away. Kira came up this time on the outside of the circle. From here she could see that Namori and Tsuki were curled up on the ground, only twitching as they nursed unseen wounds. Saya was in the middle of finishing up the hyper Kimi. Kira focused as Grey tried her hand at  a high kick. Kira easily ducked and forced Grey to the ground before breaking her leg. Grey yelped. Tiana cursed:

"Shitty little..." Tiana then did something anyone else would have called dirty fighting. She crouched as if for a charge, but first threw a fistful of gravel at Kira. In the dark, Kira couldn't tell what exactly Tiana had thrown and got bits of rock in her eyes. She doubled over, clapping her hands to stinging eyes. a foot impacted with her temple and she went sprawling. Kira rolled to all fours, blinking madly. A kick slammed upward into her stomach.

Coughing, Kira ended up laying on her back. As her sight returned, Tiana reached down and pulled her up to standing by the collar of her jacket. Tiana cracked Kira's nose with a punch. When Tiana pulled back for another punch, Kira reached out, gripped the other's jacket and yanked sharply. A satisfying crunch announced the smashed nose and Kira let go. Tiana cursed painfully, one hand on her face. A swift uppercut to her chin, made her drop to the ground. Kira spun, squinting with her blurred eyesight to spot Saya.

"You fight with big movements," Saya commented. She barely seemed out of breath. "I am honestly surprised you won."

Kira frowned at her friend. "What's the problem with my fighting style?"

"It wouldn't work on me is all." She flashed a silly grin. "Shall we get going then?"

"Sure you want to be hanging out with me still?"

"I'd rather hang out with you than them," Saya indicated, nodding to the various forms reeling on the ground. "So, what about that ramen we were talking about earlier?"

Kira fingered her nose carefully looking for a break. Finding none, she shook her head. "Maybe next time, Saya. I think I'm done running around tonight."

Saya shrugged. "Take care then. And you've got a nosebleed." She giggled.

Kira wiped her hand across her lips, wiping away the blood. Saya climbed up the river bank and started down the street one way. A street lamp flickered and the usual night creepers resumed their music making.

A few blocks away and ten minutes later, Kira knocked on Hanako's door. The older man that opened it smiled and ushered her inside. It took Hanako bare seconds to slide down the stairwell at his call.

Kira winced at the sight of Hanako's arm in a cast. "Hope I'm not intruding tonight."

Hanako laughed, "Course not. You can help me with my science homework."

"Science? You do realize I haven't been paying that much attention in school?"

"Since when do you pay attention at all? Just come up stairs and quit complaining."


	9. End of Summer

Shakira stopped at the park entrance when she found Kira there. It was early in the afternoon and the area pretty empty. She'd been informed of last night's brawl already by the girls in the hospital and could feel her kouhai's negative mood from where she stood. Kira sat on one of the tables cross-legged, staring at the trees. Shakira let out her breath in a loud sigh and made her way into the park.

"Cigarette?" Shakira asked. She held out one to Kira.

Kira took it. "Thanks."

"You look like you need one." Shakira pulled out her lighter and lit it up. "Nasty cut."

"Only a flesh wound." Kira stuck the cigarette in her mouth.

"You'd say that about a broken bone too."

"I'd have to break one to prove that."

Kira knew why Shakira had come. She wanted answers or maybe just to know the story didn't get skewed. She wanted to know Kira was still the same. Word got around fast in a small close knit group. One person gets called and that call goes on down the line to Shakira. She'd have spent her morning in the hospital, visiting the girls. And then gone looking for the acclaimed aggressor.

"What'd they tell you?"

"Lots of things I don't like. Though I'm pretty sure you didn't start it. I'm no idiot to think you'd willingly put yourself in that sort of situation."

Kira smirked. "It's been building up for awhile. They didn't like you bringing me in the way you did. They don't like my attitude and how close you are to me. Yesterday, everything just snapped. It was them trying to put me in my place. Violently. Saya being with me was just an excuse."

"Saya being the girl Elle claimed to be our rival?"

"Yea. I don't know if it's true, and I don't care. we go to the same school and she practices Kendo. I enjoy talking to her. It's your girls that are out of line."

"Are you sure you didn't just overreact to the new kid hazing? I don't pick them at random."

"They respect you, Shakira. A little too much."

"If you say so. They're not getting off easy for the fighting, but I can't just ignore you either."

Kira pulled her half burnt cigarette out and stared at it. "I think you can."

"What?"

"I'm quitting Hell's Angels. I left my jacket at your house, course you might not have noticed."

"I got up late, so if there was something Shishi would have picked it up before going out. Not that you need to quit."

Kira shook her head. "I should. when I've got seven gals out for my head on a platter, really, I should quit. Everyone else in the gang knows me from before and thus knows why you let me in so quickly and why we're so close. I won't be a wedge that drives the gang apart."

"You're not going to drive the gang apart, silly."

"Maybe maybe not. I won't risk it."

Shakira leaned back. She bit her lip. Her thoughts roamed as she took in the air, now tinted with smoke. "Compromise with me. Distance yourself if you wish, but I'm not taking you out of the rosters. I still would like you to hang out with us. Any time you want that jacket back, it's still yours. Unless you decide to join another gang."

"Do what you like then. You know where to find me when you need to." Kira slid off the table.

"Kira," Shakira called. Kira stopped halfway down the path out and turned. "What'll you do now?"

"Oh, wander around town. Try for a job since it's Summer soon. Eat something on the occasion I've got the money. It's not like this changes that much." Kira spun and jogged out of the park and around the corner.

True to her words, she spent her days wandering the streets and hanging out with people she knew when paths crossed. She got a summer job helping out at one of the convenience stores she often sat outside of. As she spent more time with Hana, Takumi and Sakota that summer, it became a regular thing for her to join them for dinner once a week. She stayed with Shakira some nights and others at Tsuki's if she wasn't sleeping in her personal alcove.

It was just her and Hana then, at the tail end of summer, Renji having run off quick to the bathroom just as they got to the ramen stall for a lunch. They ordered bowls and waited. Hana and Kira traded work stories, trying to top the other for the weirdest that week.

Sitting there, laughing, Kira felt eyes on her and turned to glance up and down the street to find two cops standing backaways, looking at the stall, but arguing with a man wearing a suit. She turned back and stared hard at the counter.

"What's the matter?" Hana asked when he noticed the change in her mood.

"Cops." Kira tried to relax with difficulty.

"Maybe they just want a bowl of ramen?" Hana also spun in his seat to see the two uniformed officers and then spun back.

"I can only hope," Kira grumbled. That one small hope broke into pieces when the businessman ducked into the stall and sat next to her.

"Can I get you something," the cook asked of the man.

The man shook his head and responded, "No, I won't be staying long." He turned his attention to Kira. "You and I need to talk elsewhere."

Kira frowned at him and his neat square glasses over simple brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. "I already ordered food. I'm sure you can say whatever you want here."

"No, I can't. Private matters need to be discussed."

She snapped. "Like I need to discuss anything with a suited-up stranger. Give me a good reason not to just ignore you."

He paused on that, his eyes thinning as he studied her face. "Mr. Harumaki died one week ago in a car accident. It was only after the paperwork was finished that we realized that you have not been in contact with him for at least two months maybe three now. I am your new guardian and thus matters need to be discussed."

He relaxed as her frown turned to disgust. "How'd you find me?" she asked.

"With some help from a detective friend. The police of course insisted on being here for their own reasons. It would seem you are not very popular with them."

Kira turned and glared at the cops. "No, I'm not and I don't like them either. You better not be taking me to the station."

"No, I'll only do that if I have to and I'd rather not start off things that way. Now, I'd like to talk elsewhere, so if you would." He rose from his seat and stepped out of the stall.

Hana started, "Kira."

"Sorry, but I'd best go." Kira dug out the money she'd brought. "Renji or you can have my bowl. Whoever wants it. Dunno when I'll see you next."

"Then be careful. I'll tell Renji not to worry."

"Thanks Hana." Kira set the money of the counter next to him and joined her new guardian. "Do I get to know your name at least?" She glanced again at the cops who now stiffened.

He made a gesture for them to leave and then waved for her to follow him. "I'm Rinnosuke Hiura. My car is this way."

"Mr. Rinnosuke, I avoided that prick because he made my life difficult. He forced his own ideals onto me."

"Harumaki was a zealot of tradition if nothing else. I hope we can come to a compromise at the worst." He stepped over to a simple blue sedan and opened the passenger side door before circling to the driver side. Kira didn't say anything to his response and he didn't start talking again till another minute had passed.

"First thing we have to do is go over papers. I want to review Harumaki's reports with you so that I know what kind of life you've lived. And after that's sorted out, you'll move house. Since you were living with Harumaki, you can't stay there anyway. I was thinking a place close to your school?"

"Only if you'll let me change schools," Kira demanded.

"Don't like the one he chose for you?"

"No. I don't like all girls schools."

"Very well. Did you have one in mind?"

Kira stared blankly out the window for awhile. In her mind, she considered all the co-ed schools she knew of and eventually came to a decision. "Kurosaki Industrial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters all at once this time. I'm going to be at Youmacon next week and camping in Arizona the week after. Bonus material for you to read at least. Things are still up and down for Kira, but one can hope for some better days ahead now.
> 
> Also, for updates on this and my other endeavors, follow me on twitter @EmeryldLuk


	10. Fated Meeting

When Summer break ended that year, Kira resumed her schooling with a much more improved mood. She found that there were three other girls studying at Kurosaki, one of which turned out to be Rio from the gang. During the lunch break her second day, Rio shyly apologized for the behavior of the other girls and then ran off before Kira could get time to process that.

On the fourth day of the new semester, a couple of the boys from her class cornered her upon the end of the day. They came up and placed themselves on either side in front of her as she walked out the door.

"Hey, a good friend of ours was wondering if you'd go on a date with him," Said the first of the two.

Kira looked at the two guys. Neither terribly bad looking, but she knew them for troublemakers already. "Why isn't he asking then?"

"He's busy right after school. Asked us to pass on the message. If you're willing that is," The second explained.

"Tell him to ask me in person. I don't go on blind dates. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Kira dropped her gaze to the path ahead.

The first bloke grabbed her shoulder. "That's not very nice. He'd have asked you in person if he had the time, but he doesn't. Shouldn't you be glad to have a boy ask you out in the first place?"

Kira balled up a fist to punch him out of the way, but when an arm dropped gently across her shoulders from behind, she changed targets.

Takumi grabbed her fist with only a little surprise. His arm remained over her shoulders though. "When a lady says no, you should listen Nameou," he said to the first of the two boys. "Especially this one."

Nameou jerked back. his partner scowled at Takumi. "Fine, let's get out of here." He took Nameou's arm and gave him a pull in the right direction.

"You can remove your arm now, Mr. Hero," Kira reminded him. Takumi chuckled and dropped his arm from her shoulders.

"Alright, so I didn't really need to help, but I felt like it," He said. "So, how do you like it here?"

She rolled her eyes. "School is school. At least I'm learning things I enjoy. Don't do that again. I nearly punched you."

"Ah, yes, the punch that I caught. No need to worry. I think I can take anything you dish out."

His cocky grin was interrupted by her jabbing him in the ribs with two fingers, hard. And then laughed again.

"You interested in meeting someone?" he asked her after he finished laughing. "A friend of mine that you probably won't recognize, but he went to the same school as us."

"So long as he's a friend of yours and not a random stranger. And he better not try asking me out on a date."

Takumi grinned. "No, he won't ask you out on a date. If he does I won't stop you from punching him, alright?"

"Sounds like a deal to me. when is this meeting?"

"In an hour. I wanted to hang out with you first. do you want Ramen or sushi?"

Kira felt the half smile creep onto her face unbidden. "Ramen. Have I left you feeling abandoned because I've been with Hana so much these last few weeks?"

"Hardly, I've seen the signs of those fights you got into with him. Why ever do you enjoy running on slippery roof tiles?" He took the lead as they walked at a brisk pace. "He came back from that with a bruise up and down his side and acted as if it were nothing to worry about."

Kira locked her fingers together behind her back. "Why do you hide your ability so much?" He stared at her. "You're quiet and calm, so most people would assume that you just don't anger easily, but I don't agree. You try to avoid showing your ability in a fight as much as possible. Being able to catch my punch is proof enough."

"Is that so? Perhaps because I don't think I need to be excessive all the time. And you didn't answer my question."

"You're right. I didn't. I don't enjoy it, but I learned fast that the roofs are the easiest way to lose someone chasing you."

"When was that? before or after your grandfather died?"

"Before. when I started Junior high and met Shakira."

"Ah, Shakira. The noble leader of Hell's Angels. Did you know how envious the boys are of you because they don't realize you to be a girl yourself?"

"That is silly. Shakira and that lot are hardly anything to be envious of," Kira grumbled. "Most of them are way too clingy for one."

"You just don't understand how a guy gets jealous of other guys for having three girls looking after him."

"Their mistake. Not that it matters much. Where are we heading?"

"Brother's Ramen. It's a good place to sit down and just relax." He stepped aside to let a pair of older ladies walk past. "Their pork ramen is the best."

"If you say so," She mused lightly.

The two waiting in front of a comics store with lit cigarettes stopped their idle chatter at the sound of laughter both male and female. Takumi grinned from ear to ear as his laughter trailed off and he continued telling Kira about the latest Umehoshi game night. Sporting a knife scar over one eye, Nara Akira had a grizzly look with his hair brushed and gelled up and backward and a bit of a beard on his chin. Nara grunted at seeing Takumi with a girl. Next to him, Shougo smirked to himself.

"Were you two waiting long?" Takumi asked, breaking off his story telling.

"Long enough for you to pick up a chick," Nara quipped. Kira's good-natured smile vanished.

"I told you guys I'd bring her if I could."

Half laughing, Shougo corrected, "You said you had a classmate with skill we should meet. So, who is she?"

"She is standing here listening to you jackasses talk about her," Kira growled.

Takumi put a hand on Kira's shoulder for a moment. A very short moment, because he removed it right when she turned a glower on him. "Chill, they don't mean no harm. Kira, Shougo is my friend from middle school. Shougo, Rettiku Kira."

Shougo's hand went to his hair, brushing the few loose strands out of his face. He whispered in awe, "Rettiku Kira from Kajiya?"

"You know her?" Nara asked.

"A bit. She got pissed off at Amachi for harrassing some girls and handed him his ass. That was back in middle school." He realized he was combing his hair and hastily stuck his hand in his pocket. "What the hell happened with you?"

"I'm surprised you remember me," Kira said. "Takumi took a few weeks to get a clue."

Shougo tapped a finger to the scar on his face. "Amachi gave me this. I'd never forget someone who could give him of all people a beating."

Nara snorted. "You want me to believe a girl can take out a guy like Amachi?"

Shougo smirked again and Takumi winced, taking a step away from Kira as she scowled again. It was good that he did, because she chose that second to spin kick Nara. She jumped, arcing backward without moving. the tip of her shoe caught Nara's chin. Nara snapped back several steps, hand flying to his jaw. Kira made the full flip and landed in a low stance.

"Fuck," Nara swore. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I didn't lie when I said, I'd bring someone skilled, Akira," Takumi said. "Even Hana respects her skills."

Nara scowled at Kira who slowly smiled back at him. He sputtered and took several steps forward. Shougo stepped in front of him and put his hand in the way.

"Not here, not now, Akira. Save it for later."

Nara exasperated, "Save it? Girl or not, that was a challenge and you want me to stow it?"

"Yes," Shougo confirmed.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. I came along to see who Takumi would bring, but this is messed up. You guys have fun without me."

Takumi folded his arms and commented to Shougo, "How much are we betting that he'll sulk for a bit and then get revenge?"

"Oh, he'll find a time to answer that challenge, no question." Shougo chuckled. "That's one way to get back in the game. So, Kira, where'd you vanish to?"

Kira relaxed, checking with one hand that her ponytail had stayed put. "I got sent a different school. One with no reputation for delinquents going nuts in the halls."

"You got sent? So your parents decided it for you?'

Kira shook her head. "Change of guardian. And the new one disapproved of my life style. Can we not talk about that stuff? You said Amachi gave you that scar?"

"Amachi's a nasty piece of work. I heard he was at Suzuran, but got knocked out by that new guy Hana and left."

Takumi said, "That's old news Shougo. Anyway, I was telling you guys about the guy that keeps sparring with Hana? That's Kira. I'm surprised none of that group have noticed she's a girl."

Shougo laughed and lit up a cigarette. "Just goes to show. You'll have to take pictures when they find out. I bet their faces will be priceless. Say, why don't we hit up the arcade?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are Back In Business. Vacation is over, so your weekly updates can continue.


	11. So Done With This

“See you at school, Kira,” Takumi called out as they parted ways later. He and Shougo left together, talking amicably. Kira walked along as the day dimmed. Before the sun completely set, she arrived at the arcade Shakira’s gang always hung at. Today, Rio, Elle and Hanako stood outside the joint smoking and giggling quietly.

“And then she,” Elle started when she spotted Kira standing there on the sidewalk. “hey, look it’s the reject.” Rio looked over and winced.

Hanako scowled and gave Elle a sharp tap with an elbow to the ribs. “Shut it, Elle. Kira’s my friend no matter what you lot say.”

Growling incoherently, Elle whirled on Hanako. Her fingernails slashed across the younger girl’s face before anyone had time to react. Hanako yelped, jumping backward. Elle chased after Hanako, reaching out to grab onto her jacket.

With a yell, Kira jumped on Elle, pulling her halfway to the ground and into the wall of the building by force of momentum. Swinging into a mount, Kira pounded her fist into Elle’s face as she snarled, “Don’t you ever hurt my friends.” After the third punch, small thin arms somehow locked around Kira and she found herself easily dragged off Elle. Rio smiled uneasily at Kira after letting go.

“I think she gets the point now,” Rio whispered, glancing at the moaning girl. Hanako sighed after checking her scratches in the window.

“Not too deep. I hope they don’t scar. And I’m sorry Kira.”

Kira met Hanako’s eyes. “What are you apologizing for? Elle’s the one that attacked you. Attacked both of us.” Standing, Kira dusted bits of dirt from her knees and butt. “If Elle can’t learn to leave well enough alone, she’s going to spend a lot of time in the hospital.”

“Elle’s still a part of the gang. I don’t like how they ganged up on you.” Hanako’s eyes darted over to Rio.

“If it helps, I didn’t actually join the fight. I apologized to Kira already.”

“Whatever then.” Hanako pointed to the door. “I will go tell Tsuki about Elle. Kira, you best get lost before a fight breaks out.”

“You’ll be alright, Hanako?” Kira asked, eyeing the doors to the arcade.

Hanako nodded. “Yea, The only one Tsuki’ll hurt is you. Get going, Kira.”

“All right. See ya in a couple days.” Kira stepped back on the sidewalk and started back down the street. After, she pulled out a cigarette and lit up. The street was quiet when she turned off to take her usual shortcut. Figures shaded by the shadows blocked the path halfway down the alley. Kira stopped and took a drag on her smoke, glancing behind as someone dropped off an escape ladder. One of them took a drag too, an orange glow echoing off long hair.

“What’s up?” Kira asked, playing it cool while she eyed the area.

“We’ve got a message for Shakira.” The speaker was the one with the cigarette. The female voice was unfamiliar to Kira, but she figured the only idiots to do this would be Falcons.

“Why talk to me? I’m not an Angel anymore. Go tell Shakira yourself.”

“So we’ve heard. But unlike the other Angels, you’re like a sister to her. So, you get to pass it along.”

Kira discarded the rest of her cigarette. “What’s the message?”

“Don’t fuck with our girls.” One of the four figures rushed forward at Kira. She shifted weight to counter and thick arms wrapped around her chest. Three punches landed before Kira could raise her legs to kick away her attacker. Soft flesh gave like paper. Kira snapped her head back and felt an impact on whoever’s chin. Breaking away, Kira propelled herself to the wall and back, aiming for where she guessed they were. In the dark, she wasn’t sure what she hit, but there was a grunt and the sound of stumbling feet. Weight slammed into Kira’s back and she sprawled across the pavement. Pushing up, a grip on her hair yanked her up and off balance.

With a yell, Kira sacrificed balance to snap her feet up into her attacker. With her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out three people in front of her as she dropped onto her back, hair tearing. Kira rolled up and swung wide with one arm. She caught someone in the mouth with her elbow. A fist slammed into her face. Kira took a step back to recover and got hooked around the throat with an arm. She brought an elbow back, hitting the floating ribs hard enough to hear a crack and the person behind her dropped away. She brought up a knee in time to catch someone in the thigh as they stepped in. Something long swung in from a blind spot and Kira ducked only to get kicked in the head.

Tumbling back, Kira hit the wall. She slid down as the weapon swung again and hit the bricks with a crack. Kira sucked in a breath to calm her spinning head. A hand caught and tangled in her hair for a second time and pulled. Trying to twist out, Kira’s foot slipped, and she crashed down on her side. There was a kick to her gut followed by one to her head. Her head spun though she managed to catch and break one girl’s leg. A hard hit to her ribs came right before a blackout blow on her temple.

Kira came to in the dark and alone. Groaning, she forced herself to stand. The world tilted on its side and the pain roared in her head. With a shaking pair of hands she lit up a cigarette and waited for the high to cloud out the noise. Then she began to walk to her new home.

 

Rio walked along when she left school, enjoying the solitude of the moment. So, when she was suddenly pulled into a niche between a convenience store and a ramen shop, Rio was too shocked to react right away. Kira glanced at the street to make sure no one was watching and then turned back to Rio. Rio stared with good reason. A bandage was taped over Kira’s nose and eyebrow. One eye was a brilliant yellow and green color and her lip split in two places. Bits of dried blood remained in a clump on Kira’s head in a spot she obviously couldn’t see. A bruise showed on both forearms.

“What the hell happened to you last night?”

“I’m not sure. That’s why I need to talk to you.” Kira checked the street again. “And you can’t mention this to Shakira.”

“Why the hell not? Shakira would start a war for you. You look terrible, Kira.” Rio took a step towards the street. “C’mon. You should see a doctor.”

Kira grabbed Rio‘s arm to stop her. “No doctor. No Shakira. No nothing. If anyone else sees me like this, hell will break loose and you know it. So, talk.”

Rio moved back. “Okay, about what?”

“The girls that attacked me told me to pass on a message about not messing with them. What have the Angels been up to?”

Rio frowned. “Not much. Tsuki and Elle have been pretty on edge lately. I heard Elle talking about that Saya girl a couple days ago. Not to me or close or I’d know more. I just heard the name mentioned. The one you’re friends with.”

“They were talking about Saya?”

“Yea. Oh my God, you don’t think?” Rio brought her hands up to her mouth. “I hope they didn’t do what I think they did.”

Kira glanced at the street and saw a cluster of Kurosaki students passing by. “Remember, don’t mention this to Shakira.”

Rio rolled her eyes. “You are being ridiculous. I don’t care that you quit the gang, what makes you think that you can take care of things by yourself?”

“What do you think would happen if I just went about my usual life? Shakira, Takumi, our school, my friends from Suzuran. No, Rio. This stays quiet.”

“Fine, I won’t say anything. Yet. You know, people were wondering where you were today.”

“That was the point,” Kira grumbled, reaching up a hand without thinking to touch the bandage on her nose. “See ya round, Rio.” Kira turned and pulled herself up onto the garbage dumps. With a groan she pulled up onto the ladder up to the second floor and into the open escape window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to provide another on time installment (Yes, it is Technically Sunday by 40 min, but who's counting). Follow me on Twitter for more updates @EmeryldL


	12. What to do with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far so good. Next chapter may not be on time depending on when things fall into place. I'm moving out this month, which should happen sometime in the next two weeks. And also, follow me on Twitter if you like my work. I have a multitude of fandoms and do way more than just writing. @EmeryldL

"Hey, Fuckers!" Kira yelled from the gate. She faced the courtyard of an old Japanese mansion with a sign up front saying it was set to be demolished a year past. In her hand she held a thick two foot long branch from an oak tree a couple blocks away. in the center of the overgrown garden with a gazebo laced by ivy were six girls. Three of them sported bruises and cuts on their faces. "I'm ready to play!"

"Bitch," one girl snarled, marked by her bright pink headband. She ground her cigarette into the ground and stormed over to the gate. "You're a real-"

Pink Headband got no time to finish when Kira's foot shot up into her jaw. Kira lost no time bringing her branch around into the girl's head as hard as possible. Pink Headband dropped like a stone.

"Kimi!" A couple of the others yelled in concern.

A girl wearing a death metal shirt under a black button up pointed at Kira. "You're going down for real this time."

Kira snorted. "Sure, do you want the foot or the hand?" Grinning at the returned scowl, Kira charged across the broken up pavement. She slid between the two in front, breaking one knee and snagging the other. Coming up to a kneeling position, Kira brought her branch down on her opponent's shoulder. Gravel scraped behind her. Kira rose into a jumping spin, landing a foot on Death Metal's  raised arm. Kira reset and slammed into the girl with the other foot, sending her into the gazebo rail with a cracking noise.

The fourth attacker had a broken nose and curly hair tied up in back. She held what looked like a short wooden katana. Kira ducked each swing, dodging from side to side. Kira brought one foot down on the fifth girl's foot and swayed back out of reach.

Curly Hair tried to close the distance, but Kira vaulted into the gazebo and across the floor. When Curly Hair chased after, Kira used the posts as a spring board and brought a flying kick to her face. Smashing the weapon out of Curly's hand, she swung her own branch, hitting the girl in the jaw. There was a breathless moment as the girl swayed, eyes focusing on Kira before she dropped, eyes rolling up.

"Kira?"

Both her and the fifth attacker paused at the sound of another voice. They turned and looked at Saya standing at the gate. Her arm lay in a sling and bandages ran over her other shoulder. A bandaid decorated her jawline.

"Saya, what happened to you?"

Saya dropped the bag in her hand. "That's my question. What the hell is going on?"

"You two know each other?"

Kira looked at the girl facing her as she darted looks back and forth. "Saya and I went to school together last year. Is this why you fuckers jumped me, huh!"

"You guys jumped Kira?" Saya strode into the courtyard. "Aya, explain this now."

Aya winced. "You got mugged by the Angels, Saya. We had to do something, ah." There was a loud thwap as Saya slapped Aya.

"Kira had nothing to do with it. Shut up already." Saya turned to Kira. "Sorry about them. We're a very tight knit group."

"No, I get it. Was it Elle and Tsuki?"

"Those two from that night and one other. You okay?"

Kira squeezed Saya's good shoulder. "Fine. These injuries are nothing. I came here to get answers is all."

Saya glanced at her pals. "You call this looking for answers?"

"Okay, so a little revenge was in order. I'm done."

"You want to talk? I'll walk with you."

Kira shook her head. "Tend to your gang. I'm still pissed." Kira dropped the branch in her hand and stepped out. Half way down the block she lit up her sixth cigarette for the day.


	13. Crush

Kira returned to a normal life a week later, attending school for the first time since she was hurt. Eyes followed her like a wake in the muttering silence. She'd stripped off the bandages, but the bruises remained in varying tones of yellow and blue. The teachers frowned and scolded her off hand for missing out on the week, not really interested in what was a normal occurance.

Kuwahara crouched down a few feet away by the corner of the building Kira liked to hide behind during lunch period. "So, what's the story?"

Kira looked over from her sandwich and squinted at Takumi's number one lackey. "Story?"

He nodded. "Yea. Word is last week you got pummeled halfway to hell. Is that true?"

"It's no one's business," Kira answered, taking another bite of her food.

"Oh come on. We're your friends, Kira."

Kira swallowed and frowned at Kuwahara. "I got in a fight with a couple other girls. It's nothing to gossip about. And certainly not your business."

"So, a cat fight? Why don't I buy that? Maybe because you're tough enough to be sparring with Suzuran's finest."

Kira eyed her sandwich and then scowled at nothing. She pushed up to her feet with a grunt. "Okay, so not a couple but it doesn't matter. I did some digging and got back at them. Ended the whole matter."

"At least you're okay. You got Takumi all worried, not showing up for a week. He tried to find you."

"I know. I didn't need him getting into a fit." Kira rubbed her nose, thinking about how it still itched at times. "Guys get all emotional way too fast over this stuff."

"True," Kuwahara mused. "I'm not sure that he'd have stayed calm. You know why, right Kira?"

"Because we're friends. What other reason does he need?"

he choked down a laugh, coughing into a fist. "I think it's more than just that, but okay."

Kira crouched down and glared at him from inches away. "Do me a favor and speak plain or I'll kick your stupid ass."

Jerking back onto his butt, he tried to smile, but it came out crooked. "I'm saying he's got a crush on you, Kira. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

She looked away, glaring at nothing again. "Nah. We're just friends." She paused as the bell rang. "Well, guess I won't be finishing my lunch. See ya in class, Kuwahara." Kira stepped over him and strolled on back to the door.

Leaving school later, Takumi caught up to her at the gates like usual and fell into step. He stayed quiet, waving a goodbye to others as they walked out. Kira snuck a glance at him once, remembering what Kuwahara said about him liking her and then snorted to herself. Takumi eyed her askance.

"Something funny?"

"Something Kuwahara said to me during lunch. You got plans for this afternoon?"

Takumi shifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder. "Bowling with Shougo and a couple others. You want to tag along? I wasn't sure how you were feeling."

"What? these bruises? I'm fine, Takumi. You can quit worrying. I'll come along if there'll be food."

"Of course. Why wouldn't there be? So, who jumped you?"

Kira scowled. "Who said anything about being jumped?"

"Just about everyone. We'd have heard otherwise if it'd been a fair fight."

"It was a misunderstanding," she sighed. "A couple of the Hell's Angels jumped my friend Saya who's in the Falcons gang. So, her gang decided to use me to send a message to Shakira. I found them and sent a message back. Nothing big. And certainly not something I like explaining."

"Shakira know yet?"

"No, I've been avoiding her like everyone else. C'mon, what good's a war?"

"Just curious. I don't know much about the girl gangs. You lot are a quiet bunch."

Kira rolled her eyes and changed the subject. Takumi smiled to himself and went along with it. They had Nara and Shougo meet them a couple blocks from the bowling alley, and a third guy named Fiji showed up a little bit later.


	14. Taste of Failure

"Ha, you have got to be joking. He didn't?" Hanako giggled when Saya nodded. "Guys are whack."

"I know. They think they look cool showing off. Did you hear about Eri giving that Suzuran boy a letter?"

"I didn't. Who'd she give it to?"

Kira zoned out the conversation going on next to her as they began to cross the bridge, meat buns in hand. Saya and Hanako hit it off talking about school and boys, but the chat bored her. It'd been a long time since her last fight and things had calmed down with her girlfriends. Though every time she joined the Umehoshi family for dinner it seemed there was something up with the boys.

"Hey is it a fight?" Kira heard from a guy they passed up on the bridge. Not really thinking of it, she paused to look over the rail.

Saya jolted to a stop when Kira suddenly jumped over the side of the bridge with an angry yell. "Kira?" Both her and Hanako ran to the side to see what happened.

Kira spun and rolled into a run upon hitting the ground, slamming all of her weight into Amachi. He grunted, passing off some of the impact by spinning and tossing her aside. She rolled up to her feet.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Amachi," Kira growled. Amachi blinked, staring at her. There was a groan from over the wall.

"You," Amachi slurred into a snarl, "You fucking bitch. Always getting in my way."

"Maybe if you weren't always beating up my friends," Kira shot back. "I hear you ran away from Hana like a scared little puppy."

"You want me to take care of this one, boss?" One of the big dudes with him asked.

Amachi shook his head. "No, this bitch is mine." Amachi charged straight in. Kira ducked aside, bringing up one foot and kicking as he dodged. She jumped and brought one knee into his face. Barely fazed, he punched and clipped her on the ear. Kira blocked his uppercut and kicked at his knee. Amachi caught her leg and tossed her back. She slammed hard into the gravel, with him staying close, pinning her to the ground by the throat. Kira dug her nails into his arm.

"You should have stayed out of this. I'm not so easy to beat now."

"Really?" Kira slammed her arm into his and tossed him to the side. Scrambling to her feet, she met his punch with one of her own. Unfortunately, he blocked it and knocked her back down. He stepped in to keep up the beating.

"Amachi!"

He halted, turning to look at Takumi glaring at him.

"Leave her be, or else," Takumi threatened.

Amachi considered Kira, breathing heavily with her guard up on the ground and smirked. "I'm good. Tell Hana and Shougo, one day I'll come and kill them." He motioned to his lackey and made for the stairs.

Takumi stood next to Kira and held out his hand. She sucked in a breath and grabbed hold to be pulled up to her feet. "You're an idiot."

"For defending you? I'm your friend." She wiped blood from her lips. "Don't tell me you don't want me to fight anymore."

His look went dark and sad. "I won't, just." Takumi trailed off and muttered something incoherent to himself.

"Hey, Kira!" A girl shouted from afar. They looked up to the bridge and Kira's two friends. Saya yelled, "You good?" Kira sent back a thumbs up. "Then get your ass up here. We got places to be!"

Kira pointed to the bridge and said to Takumi, "You heard the girl. I gotta go. Try not to pick any losing battles without me, eh?"

"That's my line. Be safe already."

“Maybe you should be my guard dog then?” Kira grinned at the joke, but Takumi’s face dropped as he set his gaze on the grass. “What?”

“You free this evening?”

“Completely.”

“Then will you meet me at my place? After dinner.”

Kira nodded and agreed, “See you then.”

“See you.”

Kira ran up the steps and back to the bridge where Saya and Hanako waited with knowing smirks.

"Ooo, going on a date now?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "We're friends. There's no dating going on here."

"But he just asked you to meet him at _his_ place." Saya grinned at her implication.

"Yeah, where he lives with four other guys his age and two yakuza looking siblings. Do you guys mind?"

"Only if we get to hear all the juicy details afterwards." Hanako said, "Like, if he confessed or-"

"What is with everyone lately. Takumi and I are friends. I do not have a crush on him and he does not have a crush on me. I hang out with guys every fucking day without wanting to date them."

"If you say so." The girls grinned at each other, making Kira groan and stalk ahead of them just so she didn't have see them smirking at her.

 

That evening, Kira walked to the Umehoshi house by her usual routes; taking as many shortcuts and back alleys as possible. She jumped over a fence into a niche right off the street the house was on. She took a step towards the street as four people moved to block her path. In the light she could see Amachi as one of them and one of the guys from earlier that day.

“Amachi,” she started to growl.

“Sorry about ealier,” he said with a sly grin. She stared at him. “I just saw you and lost it a bit. Now, I’ve had time to think and decided on the best way to get back at you.”

“So, ganging up on me with three of your munchkins is the answer?”

“They’re here to make sure you don’t slip away. And that I don’t get interrupted.” He took a step forward, cracking his knuckles.

“Others are the least of your problems, Amachi. Bring it on,” Kira taunted, motioning him closer with one hand.

“Arrogant bitch,” he swore, swinging the first punch. Kira ducked, spinning around to catch his ankle with her foot. He quickly rebalanced himself. Kira switched feet, snapping a side kick into his gut. He caught her foot and tossed it upwards. She rolled backward and back to her feet, ready to  block a heavy roundhouse.

He quickly followed the roundhouse kick with a punch and an uppercut. Kira dodged the first punch and then jumped back to the fence to avoid the second. She kicked his stomach again when he moved to follow and dove to the side. Coming back to her feet she jumped off the wall and kicked Amachi in the head. Amachi leaned away from the next kick and grappled her right after. She slammed back first into the wall. He threw a punch, which she took on a raised arm and countered. He punched again, getting past her guard and bloodying her nose.

With a yell, she grabbed his head and smashed his nose against her skull. He stumbled back. Her next two kicks, executed with spins, cracked his ribs. He growled loudly, throwing himself at her in a rage. She ducked and spun out of the way for the first two, but then his foot caught her knee and she felt it pop.

On the ground, Amachi took to kicking her over and over. Head spinning from the damage, she grabbed his leg and rolled on it. He fell and she knelt with one knee in his gut, her other leg out at an awkward angle. She punched his face. He wrapped one arm around her neck and rolled up, pushing her head to the ground.

There was a yell. Kira strained to see with Amachi’s hand blocking one of her eyes.

“Amachi!” she heard Takumi yell and saw a blur of movement. Amachi tore away from her sent tumbling into the high fence. There was a wordless roar while Kira pushed up to her elbows to see Takumi pummeling Amachi, the look on his face terrible.

“Kira,” Tora said, kneeling next to her. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” Kira grunted. Her head started spinning like a whirlpool again. “What are you guys doing here?”

Hana stood behind her. “Takumi was worried when you didn’t show up and heard yelling from over here. Good thing too.”

Kira stuffed down an insistence that she could have handled it. That was becoming a difficulty of late with all the losses she’d suffered. Takumi finally stepped back, Amachi going slack and sliding to the ground.

“I thought I told you no losing battles without me,” he demanded, reaching a hand down to her.

“Not exactly on my agenda, Takumi,” she answered, taking his hand. He levered her up to her feet. Her leg flared in pain and buckled instantly. She gasped even as Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. “Damn.”

“Your leg?”

Kira nodded and regretted it. Stars fluttered in her vision. Takumi swept her legs up. She yelped in surprise, gripping his shoulders tight.

“You don’t need to carry me,” Kira insisted weakly. Takumi’s face appeared stony in the lamp light and shadowed alley.

“Just shut up and let me help already,” he said softly. He walked out of the alley and past his housemates. Sakota snorted, giving one of Amachi’s lackeys one last kick. Renji blinked with a curious expression as he watched Takumi stride past.

“Mary-nee!” Takumi shouted as he barreled into his home, Kira feeling herself start to slip. The large Trans woman came out with a look ready to kill. Seeing Takumi lay Kira down by the table though changed what she intended to do. Kira yelled when her leg hit the floor. Takumi swore.

“What is it?”

“Her leg. It might be dislocated or broken.”

“Here, let me check.”

Kira hissed as Mary felt her knee.

“Well?”

“Dislocated. Hold…. Did you say her?”

“What?”

“Her, you said her.”

“Yes, damnit. I did. What were you going to say?”

“Hold her shoulders down. This is hardly going to be pleasant.” Kira watched Takumi move to kneel over her head, pressing his weight onto her shoulders. She didn’t yell when the bone ground back into the socket. Instead, Kira blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing last week. Saturday was my moving day and everything went terrible, so now we're moving my stuff in chunks throughout the rest of the week. Two chapters this week so there's that. And Kira's life is taking a steep downhill. With a few twists ;) . Follow me on Twitter @EmeryldL


	15. Girls will be Girls

She went in and out of awareness for what felt like forever. Though she always heard talking, she could never remember what they said. All she recalled was the light and cracks in the ceiling when she came to in a hospital room.

"No, Dad," she heard. "I am fine. Look, I did my homework already, Hanako is picking up dinner right now, and I will be home before dark. Promise."

Kira pushed onto her side and grinned at Saya. "Giving you trouble?"

"Oh, Kira, you're awake. Hey, Dad, I gotta go. Yes, I will call you when I'm on the way home." Saya hung up on her phone.

"Heya," Kira said.

"You know, didn't you say something about not fighting last night?" Saya asked. "I get to school this morning, and I hear you  got beat to crap by some guy named Amachi.  So, who is this Amachi dude and why did you fight him?"

"It wasn't my idea, Saya. He ambushed me on my way over to Takumi's."

Saya moved her chair closer to the bed. "Okay, so you know him?"

"Yea. I kicked his ass in junior high."

"Seriously?"

The door slid open and Hanako walked in with take out. "Got you some curry from down the street. Morning, Sunshine."

"Morning," Kira responded and pressed one hand to her head. "Does Shakira know?"

"I told her myself. She wanted to rush here, despite being the middle of class. She'll be by after her work shift. How you feeling?" She handed a carryout box to Saya and sat down on the bed.

"Like I got run over by a truck."

Saya cracked apart her chopsticks. "Want some? I bet you're hungry."

Kira surprised them with shaking her head. "Not right now. I really just feel exhausted."

"You are so not okay. I have never seen you turn down food before," Hanako gasped. "What happened?"

"You remember that douchebag that liked harrassing Niyuma back in Junior High? Amachi. That was the guy I had a fight under the bridge with."

"You're not telling me you went after him later?"

"Exact opposite. I was my way to meet with Takumi. Amachi shows up with three of his goons and does his very best to beat me into a pulp. I did just as much damage to him really."

"Man, he holds a grudge. I didn't even recognize him." Hanako picked at her meal. "I mean its been what, three years since then."

Saya swallowed a piece of meat. "So you two have a history?"

"A short one," Kira explained. "Our schoolmate, Kikuyi Niyuma, was having issues with one of the boys stalking her and bothering her in the halls. One day, after school, he comes over and tries to get her away from us. I was sick of it and she wasn't much of a fighter, so I kicked him. Several times."

"Lucky for him, one of the really cute seniors came over and pulled her off," Hanako joked. "She was so pissed off, he could have died."

"That's over selling it, Hanako."

"No, its not. You were going all out. His face was a mess."

Tap. Tap. A knock on the door. Hana cleared his throat and asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Saya and Hanako looked from Hana to Kira and grinned at each other.

"Not at all," Saya said. "Come on in. We'll give you some privacy."

Hana shook his head. "Thanks, but I gotta be going. I just wanted to drop these off." He stepped into the room and held up a bouquet of flowers. "And Takumi wanted me to tell you he's sorry."

Kira nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Mostly just worried about you."

"He doesn't need to."

"I know." Hana put the flowers on the table. "He knows, but he still does. Anyway, that's all I came by for. Take it easy."

"Thanks."

Saya waited until he was safely out the door and down the hall before leaning forward and hissing, "Who is he?"

Kira gave her a sour look. "Hana and I spar and that's it."

"Well, sure, but Takumi didn't show, Hana did. Do you like him?"

Hanako smirked. "Isn't he one of those Suzuran guys?"

"I do not. Oh my God, you two. We spar and I would spend Friday evenings with his family, eating dinner and playing darts. Would you quit giving me imaginary boyfriends."

"Alright." Saya chomped down on her food.

"Then tell us about him." Hanako pulled her legs up under her. "How long have you known him? What's his family like? Is he funny?"

 

The door swung open and they heard the small bell above chime. Rio stepped to the side, holding the door while Kira hopped inside on crutches. Chairs scraped as the three boys at the wall booth hastily stood. Takumi met Kira's eyes and then dropped his gaze to the floor, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kuwahara shoved nearby chairs aside to make room while Shougo approached them.

"Kira, its good to see you on your feet," he said.

"Then you can take my bag from Rio," Kira snapped, moving awkwardly past him. Rio snorted and dumped the black and green book bag in Shougo's hands. Kira went straight up to Takumi and jabbed him in the stomach with her crutch. He caught it, but she pushed hard enough to make him fall over.

"What. The. Hell?" she yelled. "You send Hana to the hospital with a freaking pathetic message apologizing and then avoid me in school. I had to corner Kuwahara during lunch to find out where you'd be today. So What. The. Hell."

"Kira, I..." Takumi trailed off, unable to respond.

She bit her lip. "I went by your house yesterday because it was Friday. Sakota can't even look at me without turning red. Tora stammered if I tried talking to him. The only one who hasn't changed is Hana. I hate it."

"They're just in shock." He got up and brushed off his sleeves. "Give 'em time."

"And you?"

"I," He cringed, shooting desperate looks at Kuwahara. Kuwahara folded his arms, setting back on his heels. Takumi sighed. "I should have been there sooner. I knew Amachi had a grudge. I knew he'd try to get even when you were alone."

Kira yelled, "That is crap! Would you have never let me out of your sight? Be angry at Amachi,  but I can fucking take care of myself."

"You don't get it, Kira. You're a girl in a guy's world. Amachi could've killed you."

"I'm a person! Don't you dare apologize for not being my guard dog. I'm not made a glass. Amachi is not the first person to dish out revenge on me. And he won't be the last."

Takumi winced. "Sorry," he squeaked. Nervous, Shougo put a hand on Kira's shoulder. she jumped and almost fell over. Shougo quickly snagged her arm and helped her regain her balance.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Shall we sit down?"

"Sure," the boys hurried to agree. Kuwahara and Shougo took one side of the booth with Takumi  on the other side. Rio helped Kira settle into a chair on the end.

"You want me to stay?" she asked Kira as she leaned the crutches against the wall.

Kira shook her head. "I can manage. Besides, I know you have a little brother to pick up from daycare."

"You sure? I can call my mom and let her know."

Shougo leaned over the table. "I'll make sure she gets home okay. If you need to go, then go."

Kira affirmed, "See, I'll be fine. See you on Monday."

She nodded. "If anything comes up, give me a call. See you later." Rio adjusted her school bag and back pedaled out of the diner.

"She's cute," Shougo commented. He pushed the plate of onion rings towards Kira.

Kira picked up a ring. "Rio's in the Hell's Angels."

"Really," Kuwahara asked. "She looks so harmless."

"I've never seen her fight, but you can't get in without proving your ability." Kira ate the onion ring and picked up a second.

Shougo grinned. "What do you think, Takumi? Should I ask her out?"

Takumi nearly choked on his drink. "What, why are you asking me?"

"Just looking for an opinion. She's cute, she can kick butt, perfect girl, right?"

Takumi shook his head. "You are barking up the wrong tree, man. Rio is into girls."

"And you know that how?"

Kuwahara answered, "Everyone at Kurosaki Industrial knows Rio and Evie are a thing. Not too many girls in our school."

"Dang it." He swore, but his grin said he didn't really mean it. "Anyway, you seem to be doing okay, Kira."

Kira shrugged. "I'm recovering. Doctor wants me to stay off my feet for a couple weeks. You're not going to go all protective on me are you?"

He shook his head. "I would never. At least not now."

"Good." She licked her fingers. "So, what's up with you guys?"

After a couple hours of talking in the diner, Kuwahara announced that he had to be heading out on his own. As they shuffled seats, Takumi answered a phone call outside.

"You need to head home?" Shougo asked as they sat alone at the table.

"Probably. Not that I haven't slept out before."

"I said I'd see you home, and I will."

Kira took a sip of her soda. "Can you tell me what's been eating Takumi? I get the whole keep me from getting hurt thing. I have been losing a lot lately. But there's something else."

Shougo leaned on one elbow, sliding a five yen coin around on the table. "He's got a lot on his mind. Family issues mostly. And he was offered a position in The Front of Armament. Things are not exactly quiet in town right now."

"Amachi?"

"Got that right."

"That asshole," she swore into her drink. The cup was almost empty, so she tilted it back and drained the rest.  "I guess I better go then. I gotta catch the train. And I suppose you're going to tag along."

He stood and helped her to the crutches. "Absolutely." He slung her bag over his shoulder and lead the way out of the diner. "Takumi, I'm taking Kira home. We'll catch up later, yes?"

Takumi lifted a hand in a wave. "Yea, see you later."

Kira stayed quiet on the walk home. Shougo rambled for the most part, talking about stupid stuff he did in Junior high and how he knew Takumi. So, when Kira stopped in front of an apartment building, he didn't notice right away.

"Hey, Shougo," she said, poking him in the stomach. "We're here."

he blinked. "Oh, right."

"Everything alright?"

"Actually, I want to ask you something."

"Something besides my parents I hope."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what is it?"

"Uh... Would you like to go out with me? I was thinking we could get dinner at this Thai restaurant near my place that is really nice."

Kira smiled. "I thought Takumi was the one with a crush on me."

"Ah. He does or did. I think he sees you as a sister more than a possible girlfriend now. So, will you join me for dinner?"

"When?"

"Does tomorrow work?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"So, that's a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will go out with you. Just don't go forgetting on me."

"Now, how could I do a thing like that? have a good night, Kira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I blushing? No, it must be you. Girls are crazy and Shougo finally makes his move. Follow me on Twitter @EmeryldL


	16. Armament Meeting

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kira asked at the door. Shougo stopped with his hand on the handle. They'd been dating for a couple months already. "I mean, bringing an outsider to an Armament meeting can't exactly be an acceptable thing."

"You're not a complete outsider, Kira. Lots of people know about you, even if they know you as a guy. Besides, this is a small meeting. And I trust you not to go blabbing."

"That is very sweet of you."

"I surprise myself." He opened the door and held it as she walked inside. Peeling paint marred the sky blue walls. A dartboard sat on one wall and three couches were put together around a coffee table on the other side of the room. Six other guys already sat there, lazing as they joked about something and laughed. Two standing over a bucket of water, smoking cigarettes stared as Kira entered the room. Shougo let the door ease close and walked with Kira over to the table.

"Shougo, what's with the chick?" A beefy looking guy with a buzzcut asked.

Looking none too happy, Nara stood up and ground out his cigarette on the table. "She doesn't belong here, Shougo."

Shougo put his arm around Kira. "That is nonsense, Nara, and you know it. We're spending the day together and you're the guys who called me to come in."

"I don't accept it."

Kira sighed. "You're just sore over nothing."

Dyed hair slicked back, a guy with a scar down the side of his face spoke up. "Nara, sit your ass down. Shougo, I'm sure you have a good reason for bringing her."

"Boss, I'd like you to meet Rettiku Kira. Kira, this is Tesshou, Head of the sixth Front of Armament."

"It's an honor," Kira said with a bow, hands on her thighs.

"Kira. You know I've heard of a guy named Kira before. Yura, what was it again?"

A younger guy with a pretty normal haircut where a tanktop responded. "Some upstart Suzuran's Hana fought in Monster's Forest. Put up a good fight. But no one knows much else."

Tesshou nodded. "That's it. He's a friend of Takumi's now. So, are you his sister?"

"That is me. I am the Kira that fought with Hana."

After a stunned silence, everyone except Nara burst into laughter. Shougo scowled.

"Hey!" He bellowed, "What's so damn funny?"

The laughter trailed off. Yura locked his fingers behind his head. "You really expect us to believe, this shrimpy girl can fight on even terms with Tsukishima Hana?"

"And what are you compensating for?" Kira sneered. "Size has nothing to do with ability."

Shougo squashed a grin. "When I was in Middle school, I witnessed this girl knock out Amachi Hishashi."

"No fucking way," The guy with the buzzcut muttered.

Tesshou smirked. "If what you say is true, that's quite the record."

"Course, its true," Kira growled to herself. She stepped out from under Shougo's arm. "I told you this was a bad idea. I'll just wait outside."

"Hey, you really don't have to," Shougo argued.

"Maybe, but I want to. You go ahead and have your meeting."

"Alright, I'll be out as soon as we're done." Shougo watched her walk away until snickering drew his attention back to his gang. Kira stepped out the door and let out a sigh.

She'd found her way to the roof by the time Shougo came outside with Tesshou. Shougo stopped in his tracks, scanning the yard.

"Kira?" he yelled. She leaned  to see over the edge.

"Up here," Kira yelled back. She dropped her cigarette in the gutter. Shougo grinned to himself, putting his hands on his hips. Kira swung down and jumped from the garbage dumpster to the ground.

"Do you always sit on rooftops?" Tesshou asked.

"Only when I want to avoid people. Meeting go okay?" She slipped her hand into his. He squeezed back.

"Peachy. I hope you weren't bored."

"Only a little. So, what's up?"

"Tesshou wanted to say hi, for real."

Tesshou said, "I think I came off rather harsh in there. I am pleased to meet you, Kira."

"But you don't believe I can fight," she quipped.

"It is a bit of a shocking statement."

The door slammed open. "Hey, you," Nara snarled at Kira. "We got business to settle."

Tesshou frowned. "What kind of business?"

Kira grinned on the edge of mirth. "Oh, he had the same reaction as the rest of you when we first met. I kicked him for it. He ,apparently, hasn't learned."

Nara stormed over. "You need an attitude check is what."

Shougo stopped him with a hand. "You got something you want to say, Nara?"

"Yea, She owes me a proper fight."

"Seriously?" Tesshou asked, "You want to fight a girl?"

"Yes, I am serious, Boss."

"What do you have to say, Shougo?"

Shougo turned to Tesshou and shrugged. "Not up to me. This could be a good way for Kira to prove herself to you."

Kira stated, "Well, I am not one to pass up a chance to kick a guy in the ego."

"Fine. I'll stand as witness." Tesshou motioned with a hand and strode across the yard to the stacks of old tires where he sat down. "Keep it clean, Nara."

"Not a problem, Boss." Nara moved to the center of the yard.

Kira circled. Nara frowned.

Shougo sat down next to Tesshou. "I hope this isn't going to be a complete beat down." They heard the door open again.

Nara moved in with a hook punch. He stumbled as she vanished into his blind spot and kicked out his knee. Kira spun around his back, kicking at his ribs. He caught her leg and pulled. She jumped and locked her leg over his neck and twisted. He went down on his shoulder with a heavy thud. She unhooked and rolled to her feet at the same time as him. He swung another punch. Kira ducked. Nara put his foot in her stomach. She flew back, sliding on her back a few feet before launching herself back up.

He charged in, wrapping both arms around her waist before crashing to the ground. She grabbed his collar. He pulled up and she curled her legs in, forcing him to support her weight or fall. Letting go, she slammed both feet into his chest. He reeled back. She sprang up, kicking him in the teeth for extra measure. Spitting blood, he gripped her ankle, wrenched her forward and slammed her back into the ground, holding her neck.

Kira gasped, unable to breath. He grinned. She swung her leg up, knee almost catching him in the temple. Instinctively pulling back, he allowed her leg to pass in front of his face. Kira dug her nails into his arm and pinned him front first to the ground, locking his arm between her knees.

There was a sickening crunch as the bone and cartilage ground together. Kira rolled up to her feet and stepped back. Nara  turned over, cradling his arm. She smirked and turned away, walking back towards Shougo.

There were more faces watching now. The first two coming out as the fight started had call the others to see. Shougo got to his feet, grinning with pride.

"You broke my arm," Nara cursed, lunging at Kira's back. She took one quick glance over her shoulder before swiftly executing a spinning back roundhouse. Nara collapsed to the side, now gasping for air.

"At least lose with a little dignity," she complained.

"Bitch," he swore.

"Why do all the guys call me that when I beat them? I win and suddenly no one can treat that win with respect."

Tesshou raised his voice. "Nara, leave it. You got your fight and lost." He stood. "Yura, Hitai, take him to the hospital to get his arm looked at."

Shougo ran a finger down Kira's neck. "You okay? I was worried for a moment."

She touched her throat. "He tried to choke me. but I think the bruises on my back are worse."

"He tried to? That bastard," He growled. Kira jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Hey. You better not do anything rash. I already broke his arm."

"I know," he muttered. "Sorry, I'm not trying to go overboard."

"You're forgiven. So, Any plans for the evening?"

"It's a surprise."

Kira eyed him. "No trying to scare me. I will punch you."

"I will keep that in mind. Boss?"

Tesshou  slapped Shougo on the shoulder. "I would like to officially apologize. And state I am impressed. Not many female fighters who can fight like that."

Kira folded  her arms. "Apology accepted. You two know each other long?"

"We go back. Shougo's like a brother." Tesshou allowed, "Anyways, I guess you two have places to be. Sorry, I had to break up the date."

Shougo cracked, "You're lucky my girlfriend is a gangster at heart. It's not a problem. Really."

"Good. Then you won't have a problem with hanging out later in the week."

"I would love to. Kira, shall we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on twitter @EmeryldL. Also if you like this work, check out my other works.


	17. Emotional Avoidance

Kira raised her hand to knock on the door when it jerked open and the younger girl barreled out of the doorway, nearly running Kira over.

"Woah, slow down, Energizer Bunny." Kira quickly avoided being stepped on. Shishi squeaked, trying to get her jacket on.

"Kira! I thought you dropped off the face of the earth."

Kira asked, "Is Shakira home?"

Shishi replied, "Nope. She stayed over at Tsuki's house since they were talking about some sort of gang issue. Where you been?"

"Around. I've been hanging with a new crowd these days."

Shishi made a face. "You could stop by on occasion. Mom keeps asking when you'll be coming around for dinner."

"Sorry. I'll try to be around more, okay?"

"You better. Ah, I'm gonna be late. See you round, Kira." Shishi ran down the street without looking back. Kira turned down the sidewalk. Since she had no clue where Tsuki lived, Kira settled for wandering.

Finding herself at the park, Kira spotted five girls clustered at the usual table. Hanako was lounging, a can of coffee in her hand. Tsuki and Tiana sat across from each other, playing cards. Shakira leaned over, whispering to Grey, causing both of them to start giggling.

Kira stayed put at the park entrance, staring blankly at the girls.

"Kira!" Elle said quite loudly, clapping her on both shoulders. "Don't be shy. Join us." Kira jumped, stumbling away from Elle.

"Hey, relax." Namori stepped up on the other side, putting her arm over Kira's shoulders. "We're just saying-" Namori's words cut off suddenly as Kira tossed her into the pavement.

"What the Heck, Kira!" Elle knelt to check on Namori. Kira clutched her arms tightly. Looking back into the park, she met Shakira's eyes. Shock and concern clashed on the panic settling in. Next thing Kira realized, she was running down the street.

The fence rattled when she ran into it, breathing hard. Kira locked her fingers on the cold metal wire and closed her eyes. It was dark. Static ran through her mind, blocking out the noise of the foot traffic just behind her.

"Kira." She turned and blinked at the blurry face looking at her.

"Takumi?" Kira asked. She wiped tears from her cheeks.

Shakira worried, "What's wrong? It's me."

"Sorry, I dunno why I said that." Kira averted her gaze.

"Did something happen to Takumi?" Shakira reached out and brushed Kira's shoulders. Kira seized, jerking back against the fence. "Sorry. Just talk to me, please."

"No, no, no. I'm fine. Takumi's fine." Kira shook her head viciously.

"Kira, you are not fine. I haven't seen you since the hospital."

"I'm fine!" Kira yelled. Calming a little, she repeated, "I'm fine, Shakira. Namori's the one that attacked me just now."

"No one attacked you, Kira. They surprised you is all. Okay?"

Kira squirmed. "You know they don't like me?"

"I know, and I'm sorry about how they treated you. But that's in the past." Shakira raised her hands, wanting to embrace Kira, but uncertain.

"No. You don't understand. They all act nice around you."

"I get it, Kira. I do. How about we go to the cafe? We can talk like we used to. Kira?" Shakira stepped forward.

"No," Kira refused, shoving Shakira aside to sprint away.

"Kira!" Shakira jumped to the corner, staring as Kira vanished around another corner. "What. The. Hell."

 

Kira scampered down the stairs when the doorbell rang, dressed for a date: white camisole under a leather jacket paired with skin tight jeans and black flats. She opened the door, ready with a smile.

"Shougo, you're earl-uh."

Takumi scratched the back of his neck. Hana and Shakira stood behind him.

"Hi," Takumi said. "Should I have called?"

She looked at each of them. "What's up?"

"Can we come in?" Hana asked.

Kira glanced over her shoulder. "Actually, I'm not allowed to bring guests inside. Is there a problem?"

Takumi tilted his head. "That's what we want to ask." He pointed at Shakira. "She came over yesterday and said you went nuts. Is there something going on?"

Kira half laughed. She stepped out and closed the door. "Nothing is going on, Takumi. Do I look crazy to you?"

Shakira refuted, "You were jumpier than I have ever seen you. You were yelling your head off and wouldn't even let me touch you in the slightest."

Kira shrugged. "Things change. Doesn't make me crazy."

"It does make us worried."

Hana said, "You've been more vicious lately. Agitated."

She touched her nose, half smiling. "So I've uped my fighting. Seriously, you guys are getting all worked up over nothing."

"We're your friends." Takumi said, "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Kira insisted. She moved her hand up over her hair, smile trembling. "Look, Shougo and I are supposed to be going to the movies soon. I would really like to finish getting ready."

Takumi grinned. "You two do seem good for each other. But that doesn't mean I'm going to drop the matter. You do know you can talk to me about anything?"

"Takumi. I think that would require me to have something to talk about."

"Like maybe being ambushed and attacked by Amachi?"

"What?"

Takumi explained, "He did a lot of damage on you. I would get it if it were still on your mind."

"Oh my God, Takumi. I am fine. It has been months." Kira looked past them, seeing Shougo pull up on his bike. "I gotta get ready. You guys need to relax and quit fussing." She fled inside.

"What are you doing here, Takumi?" she heard Shougo ask.

Takumi responded, "Checking on Kira. You'd tell me if you noticed anything off, right?"

"Right after I asked her first," Shougo snorted. "She's been normal, cheerful. So, what is going on?"

Kira leaned back on the front door. She slid down to the floor and buried her face in her arms.

"...and this is Shakira, head of the Hell's Angels. She and Kira were friends at Kajiya."

"Oh, yea, I remember. You were two years ahead."

Shakira answered, "That's me. I graduated last year. You and Kira are dating?"

"For a little more than a few months. Is that surprising?"

"Actually, yes. Kira is like the opposite of boy crazy." There was a pause. "In fact, I never thought I would ever see her on a date."

"First for everything I guess," Shougo joked. "Where is she?"

There was a silence on the other side of the door in which they heard faint sobbing. Shougo knocked on the door.

"Kira?" He called. "Everything okay? We can hear you crying."

"I'm fine," she croaked.

He slammed his fist on the door. "Open the door. Kira."

"Go away!"

"No!" Shougo refused. "Either open the door, or I will."

Kira scrubbed her face clear. Shougo pounded once more on the door.

"Kira, I am not leaving without you."

His eyes searched her face when she opened the door, struggling to keep the smile on her face. She gathered her jacket together in front.

"So, now what?" Kira asked. "I've got two cute guys, my sparring partner and my big sister at my door. And I'm fine."

"Are you still up for a movie?" Shougo wondered, gently cupping the side of her head with one large hand. "We can do something else if you'd rather?"

"No, movie is great." Kira hastily shut the door and pulled Shougo down the walk to his bike. "Anything to get away from the worrywarts."

He handed her a helmet. "I take it you aren't worried about me being like that?"

She put on the helmet. "You aren't the one that came over to my place to bug me."

Takumi broke from the group. "Shougo, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Not till after dark." Shougo put on his helmet and straddled the bike. Kira climbed on behind him. "I want to have some fun today."

"Are you suggesting I am not fun?"

"Not at all," Shougo said, revving the engine. "Have a good day, you three." Kira wrapped her arms around his waist and he hit the accelerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, I updated a bit late. Depression is a thing and I literally forgot time existed for the weekend and almost forgot I needed to update this past Saturday. Follow me on twitter @EmeryldL


	18. Love the Heart Break

They left the theater as the sun went down. Kira walked beside him, looped onto his arm. Shougo gazed with a sad smile down on her head.

"You've been quiet," he mused.

"Mm, didn't feel like talking."

"Are you still fine?"

"Yeah." She turned her head up. "Can we just hang out for a few hours?"

"Of course." They reached his bike and Kira let go to put on her helmet. Shougo started up the engine. "We can go to the Armament's pad. It'll be empty about now."

She sat behind him and pressed her head to his shoulder. Kira said, "So long as its got a place for me to sit."

Shougo turned the engine and sped off down the road. Kira stayed quiet, listening to the wind and Shougo's hearbeat. The motorcycle rumbled down the asphalt. The lights flickered on around them with red in the sky and a warm feel in the air. Slowly, the lights became less and less and Shougo drove past the chain link gates. Kira let go when he came to a stop next to another bike, but he simply looked at her over his shoulder.

"I won't push, but the others were right. You got something major on your mind."

Kira partially groaned. She reached up and tugged off the helmet. "Sometimes," she said, "I have nightmares. Lately, they're mostly about the fights I lost in the past year. Amachi wasn't the first to gang up on me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," She muttered. "I would just rather let you know."

He took off his helmet and took hers. "Ever used a punching bag? A real one, not a human."

"Never had the money. You know, I learned to fight mostly by trial and error. For awhile, I was terrible at it."

"C'mon. I know exactly how to distract you." She hopped off the back of the bike and took his hand. Inside a different room to the one she usually saw. It was sparse but for a punching bag hanging in the middle and some boxing gloves on the couch. Sitting on the couch, Tesshou looked up from his book.

"Hey, lovebirds," Tesshou said. "How are things?"

"Great. I hope you haven't been here all day."

Tesshou chortled. "Only a couple hours. Do you want some privacy. I can go elsewhere."

Shougo looked down at Kira. She combed her hair with her hand. He shook his head. "Go ahead and read your book. We're just going to be training."

"Have fun." Tesshou leaned back and picked up the book again. Shougo broke away from Kira to pick up the boxing gloves.

She giggled at the gloves. "What the heck are those for?"

"Give me your hands." He grinned, putting the gloves on her. "These are used for boxing. Punching the bag isn't easy."

"How am I supposed to punch anything with pillows on my hands?"

"Give it a try before you trash it." He turned her towards the bag. "You do know how to throw a punch, right?"

"Want me to punch you?"

"Real funny, smart ass." He slapped her rear.

She rolled her eyes and stepped up. Her padded fist hit the bag at an awkward angle.

Shougo gently suggested, "Take it easy. The extra padding will change the feel."

"Starting to get that." She reset and punched. The bag barely swung.

"Good." He moved to the other side and held it. "Keep going."

Kira met his eyes and almost lost it again. Closing her eyes, she took a few calming breaths and hit the bag. Each punch landed heavier than the last.

Kira broke off, carefully breathing through her mouth. Shougo slapped the bag. "That all you got?"

"You're kidding. It feels like punching a brick wall."

"Only because you're not used to punching so much. Everytime I see you fight, you use kicks. Which is fine, don't glare at me. Us guys, we punch more. So, get angry if it helps. Imagine the bag is Amachi."

"Is that what you do?" She asked, throwing a punch.

"If I'm in the mood. Mostly I just like the work out."

"Then why am I playing this game instead of you?"

Shougo levelled, "You need an outlet. So punch until you're tired and then we'll switch, okay?"

She made a face at him. "Fine."

A little while later, Kira and Shougo traded the gloves. Sweat glistened on her face. She stood on the other side of the bag for a couple minutes and then excused herself to sit on the couch next to Tesshou. He looked up, saw her, and snapped closed his book.

"Strange idea for a date," he commented.

"We saw a movie earlier." She tied up her hair with a rubber band.

"Okay, so a strange idea to end a date. I don't think even Tanomoto Shakira would consider a training session as good date material."

Kira asked, "You know Shakira?"

"Dated her for a few months. She was a freshman in High school."

"Ah, so you're that guy," Kira said, sinking back into the couch. "She told me about this boyfriend she had freshman year. He was an egotistical idiot who had to have his teeth knocked out before he would treat her like a proper threat. You know, she actually liked watching wrestling."

"She never said anything."

"She didn't think she could admit it at the time. Not your fault."

"So, the two of you were close?"

"Like a big sister. We met in Middle school."

"Are you trying to bust that bag up?" Tesshou said to Shougo, who was pummeling the leather punching bag.

"Hah." Shougo joked, "This thing is so busted I doubt anyone would notice."

"Well, I don't think you need to impress Kira, so what's got you going all out?"

Shougo shrugged. "Nothing in particular."

Tesshou got up from the couch and ambled out of the room, saying, "Well, work hard, seventh boss."

Shougo aimed himself back at the punching bag before what he realized what he heard. "What?"

"I think," Kira explained, "Your boss just called you boss."

"Yea," he trailed off.

Kira pushed up and sauntered over to him. "Hey, seventh boss, you in there?" She looped her hands around the back of his neck.

He jerked back to present and smiled to himself. "Hey, Beautiful," he flirted. "I suppose you like the sound of that too?"

"Sounds like a recipe for fun."

"And you need a shower," he whispered in her ear.

"And who's fault is that?" She whispered back.

He laughed. "Will you get in trouble for staying out late? You could come over to my place."

She broke away. "And get nasty? I don't think so."

"Not, Not what I was suggesting, but okay. Let me get my jacket and I'll drive you home."

Meandering on the way to the door, Kira asked, "If that wasn't what you meant, then what?"

"Nothing." He pulled the jacket on and put an arm around her waist. "Just remember to call me if you need to talk."

"I guess."

Out in the lot, Tesshou sat on the back of a second motorcycle. Shougo handed Kira her helmet, yelling over the rev of the engine. She slipped it on, ignoring the boys as they talked. There was a buzzing in her head that she didn't want to deal with. Sitting at the back of her mind, much like background noise she couldn't completely ignore.

She closed her eyes as Shougo sped out of the lot. The roar of the motorcycle vibrated through her legs and up her back. She tightened her grip around his waist, sinking into how good it felt just to be hugging him.

Brakes squealed. Metal screeched. The motorcycle wrenched sideways. Shougo jerked away. Kira flailed for something to hold onto. She slammed arm first into something only timidly pliant. Rolling, her head bounced on the ground.

Stars spinning in her eyes, Kira couldn't tell how much time had passed though it seemed like a mere second. The first thing she realized was that there was grass touching her chin. Then a numbing tingle shocked through her arm, trapped under her. A yell strangled itself in the chin guard that pressed against her mouth. She inched her other arm forward to pull the helmet off. Pain radiating up her arm spoke of a broken bone.

Kira rolled over. The ground dipped. She gasped for air, focusing on the scattered gravel and street lit grass. The blurry shape of a person sharpened into Shougo as he pushed up with a grunt. Kira could see the tear in his pant leg stained with red.

"Shougo?" she groaned. His face drooped, breathing hard. He looked around for a moment and lit on Kira staring at him. She smiled, glad he was okay.

Yelling. He looked away, eyes growing wide. Shougo jolted to his feet, leg nearly buckling under his weight. Clutching her arm to her chest, Kira carefully got to her feet, wary that the world would slip out from under her again. She swayed as Shougo climbed the embankment up to the street.

"I just happened to be passing by on my way to Nagoya," A good samaritan said to Shougo up under the street lamp. Kira pushed up over the low wall just under the walkway.

"Where's the boss?" Shougo asked him.

"Boss?"

Shougo repeated himself louder. Kira stopped only a couple meters away as the stranger's face tilted down.

"The guy on the other bike," he started. The rest of the sentence died in the night air. "By the time I got here, he was already..."

Kira watched as Shougo tried to deny it. He screamed at the air. She climbed over the railing and grabbed his hand with her good right one.

"Shougo," she urged. The man next to them shook his head, solemn. Kira pulled on the hand she held, making him look at her. "Stop. It won't help."

"It's a lie," Shougo denied. "He can't be dead. He can't be."

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little up and down rollercoaster there. Hope we all made it to the end without going insane.


	19. Comeback

Kira whirled, ducking Takumi's roundhouse and back side kick. She flipped, springing off her one good hand to miss a strike to his knee. He scooped her ankle upwards with his foot. She slapped out on her back and took a moment to breath.

"Too risky," He told her, reaching out a hand. "You want to fend off people like me and Amachi, you have got to work on closing those openings."

Kira clasped hands. He levered her up. "Simplify things?"

"Stop reaching. The longer it takes for you to get in position, the easier it gets for me to stop you. Besides, you only have one arm to work with right now."

"All the more reason for me to train. I can't be a paperweight anymore."

Takumi frowned. "You are anything but a paperweight. I reckon you could give Sakota an ass whooping if you wanted. You just keep running head on against bigger fish."

"True, though I've never seen Sakota fight. Another go?"

He shook his head. "Next week. I only get so much free time and I still need to grab lunch."

"In that case, I'll see you next week." Kira picked her jacket up off the park bench by where they stood on the grass.

Takumi started to turn away and then stopped. As she wriggled her arm into a sleeve, he turned back around and took a breath as if to ask a question. Then he stopped again, something running through his mind.

"What?" She asked, tugging the jacket over her sling.

"Sorry, I know its a sore subject. I'd been wondering if Shougo had spoken to you since."

Kira shook her head. "Not since he showed up on my doorstep to tell me goodbye. Aren't you the guys saying he's tough. He'll get over it."

"I know he'll come back, because he's tough. But he's also a friend and I'm worried. Same as I am about you."

"That again?"

"You had it hard enough and then had to see Tesshou die. I'm surprised you didn't go off the rails."

"I didn't actually see anything," She insisted.

"Doesn't mean it won't affect you."

Kira bit her lip. "So, it's okay for me to have a mental breakdown, but not Shougo? Go to hell, Takumi."

"Oi!" he called after her.

"What now?"

"That's a Front of Armament jacket," he stated.

"A little extra protection from Shougo. It's his."

"Oh."

Walking away turning into walking around aimlessly. She visited her old stalking grounds, sat outside the same convenience store she used to just over a year ago. It felt like forever since her days of living on the streets just to feel a little freedom. She'd gained friends and lost friends. Rain drizzled on her face as she stood there, reminiscing.

"Kira!"

She opened her eyes and looked at Hanako, standing next to her with an umbrella.

"You haven't been around here in ages," the girl exclaimed. "And its raining."

"I noticed," Kira chipped.

"No, you just don't care. We're having tatsuyodon tonight. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kira answered. Hanako rejected the statement out of hand.

"It's an excellent idea. My parents haven't seen you in awhile and they would love another chance to fuss over you. Plus you have to tell me all about your first ever boyfriend. Shakira just said he's cute and a fighter."

"Shakira called him cute?"

"Totally. So, come over and you can tell me what you think of boys now that you're dating one."

Kira smirked, reminded of a comment Shougo made at the end of their first date. "Fine, but I am not going all sappy on you."

 

Kira slumped in her seat, eyes glazed over, not seeing the teacher at the front of the room. She had to keep it together, but days like today made it hard. The sun shown in a cloudless sky and it was warm enough to be wearing short sleeves instead of the school jacket. Shougo still hadn't come back from his vacation and she was starting to worry. No matter how many time she told herself how tough he was, that worm of thought came wriggling back in.

The bell rang to signal end of day. Kira blinked rapidly and yawned. As chairs scraped back on the tile floor, she gathered her bag and strolled on out. Stopping at the lockers, she paused to take down her hair and change into Shougo's Armament Jacket. It still smelled like him. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she closed her locker.

Rio stopped next to her. "Hey, you free this afternoon?"

"I gotta be home by dark, but yeah. What's up?"

"A bunch of the Angels are getting together today at that Thai place on Main street. Shakira wants you to be there."

Kira winced. "Last time I was around the Angels, I had to run before a fight broke out. Not the greatest idea on her part."

Rio shrugged. "Just passing on the message. Shakira is leaving in a couple days for college and she wanted to see you before she left."

"She got accepted?"

"Who got accepted," Kuwahara asked as he walked up.

"Shakira of the Hell's Angels," Kira answered. "She mentioned taking the exam for a school in Tokyo. Rio, tell her I'll stop by her place tomorrow. I just don't want to be around them anymore than I have to. You, Taka, and Hanako are the exceptions."

"Okay, I'll let her know." Rio continued on out the door.

Kuwahara watched Rio leave. "Not on good terms with other girls?"

"Just these ones. I'm on my way out, so either make it quick or walk with me."

"Walk," he picked. Kira began walking.

"So, what do you need to talk about," she asked, opening the door.

"A couple reasons. One is to give you a heads up that Amachi is getting active again." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Watanabe was attacked a couple days ago by one of his goons, Muroto Zenmei."

"Watanabe. I assume he's one of the good fighters?"

"One of the best here at Kurosaki."

"Do you think Amachi will target me again?"

Kuwahara shrugged. "Most likely not. After the beating he gave you last time. Anyway, Nagasawa rounded up a bunch of guys to get payback, but it was an ambush. They were outnumbered and trapped."

"That explains all the absent sophomores," Kira muttered. "How bad was it?"

"Bad. Nagasawa is in the hospital. Have you heard of a guy named Daitou?"

"Only vaguely. Is he one of the guys I have to worry about?"

"Him, Koumei and Gaga. They put Oohara in control here."

"Gaga, I definitely know that one. Course Amachi would be up to something. He is a grade A asshole."

"You aren't going to try for revenge are you?"

"Nothing so dirty. Bust up his plan, probably, but I have no interest in fighting him again."

"Good. Takumi would bust me up if you got hurt."

Kira growled, "What is it with boys and being overprotective?"

Kuwahara raised his hands in defense. "Just saying. You're Shougo's girlfriend. And friends with Takumi and Tsukishima. While no one at Kurosaki will touch you, I can't say the same for others."

"I know." Kira pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up. "You want one?" she asked. He shook his head. Putting the pack away, she explained. "It's not the first time someone tried to start a war by attacking me. Even though at the time I was no longer affiliated with Hell's Angels, some of our rival gang jumped me, intending to piss off Shakira. I skipped school for a week after that."

"I remember that. Takumi was worried sick at the time."

"Anyway, you said there was something else."

"Well, second thing, Takumi wanted me to pass along a message from him and Tsukishima. He wanted you to know "its cool for Kira to join us on Fridays again" were his exact words. What do you guys do on Friday?"

"I used to go over to their place to eat and throw darts on Fridays. It got a bit awkward end of last semester so I stopped going. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Have a good day."

Kira stopped at the corner to finish her cigarette, grinding the butt out on the pavement. After a moment of brooding, she made an about face and headed back towards the school. A few pointed questions to some of the other students led her to the tracks surrounded by warehouses and factories. Five teenage boys lounged in the area, smoking and joking with each other. They all came to an abupt stop when she strolled up.

"Check it out," one of them sang, running a hand though his gelled black hair. "If it ain't Rettiku Kira."

"I'm here for Oohara," She announced. "The rest of you can back off."

Discarding the last vestige of his cigarette, the young man with frost tipped hair waved for the others to relax. He inquired, "What do you need? Besides a good shag?"

She scowled at him. Oohara shared a silent laugh with his friends. "To give you a swift kick up the ass, since you seem to be in need of one."

He shook his head. "No thanks. Anyone who messes with you messes with The Armament. Don't you know that?"

"You have been awarded top position at Kurosaki Idustrial by Amachi Hisashi," Kira stated. "Not many know this, but Amachi and I have a long standing hatred of each other. My challenge is simple. I win, you deliver a message to Amachi. You win, I will convince my various friends not to retaliate."

Oohara stepped closer. "I am not an errand boy."

She nodded, slipping her school bag over her head and dropping it on the ground. "Quite right." Kira lunged forward. He jerked backward. She moved faster, punching him square in the jaw. He reeled.

"Hey!" the boy with gelled hair yelled after a shocked delay. He reached. She jumped back, placing an elbow into his stomach. Turning she kneed him in the groin and then punched his face.

Rolling to the side as Oohara swung a fist at the back of her head, she whirled, heel planting solidly into his side. A second kick to his middle sent him stumbling back.

Arms seized about her upper torso. Kira jerked her head back to no avail, following up with a hard stamp on his foot. With his grip lessoned, she tossed him over her hip. He tumbled messily into the third of Oohara's lackey's: a freshman with a crew cut.

Greasy fingers lodged in her hair, pulling sharply down and back. Kira lost her footing, held up only by her hair. Oohara punched her in the nose. As he drew back for a second punch, she grabbed the hand holding her hair. She felt the cartilage split, grinding sideways. She kicked on instinct, bottom of her foot contacting with his thigh.

She swept her leg back, falling to one knee as she forced the one holding her over her back. He lost his grip. Side stepping his fallen friend, Oohara aimed a kick at her face. Kira leaned away, catching his heel in both hands and twisting.

She jumped up to stuff a roundhouse kick from her right. His lip stained with red, he swung a fist wide. Kira ducked and spun into his space, leg swinging up as her head dipped downward. He collapsed backward. She swept the freshman's legs out from under him, letting him fall on his back with a groan. Oohara clocked her as she turned back. Kira rebounded, feinting to his left right before kicking his right knee in. He tried to remain standing with trouble.

"Say hi to Amachi for me?" Kira snapped her foot into his face, ending the fight. She wiped the blood dripping from her nose.


	20. Targets

"You know," Kuwahara said as he joined Kira on her way out of school a couple days later, "I did not tell you about Oohara so you could go rattle the cage."

"No, you told me so I could duck my head and play nice. Have I ever seemed like a NICE girl?"

"Honestly, no. But that does not mean its a good idea for you of all people to pick a fight with Amachi's lackey."

"I spent the entire summer training myself, Kuwahara," Kira grated. "With Takumi, with Shakira, At the Armament. I am hardly an easy target anymore."

"You are impossible. Hopefully Takumi will have a better time tomorrow."

Kira glanced over her shoulder, noting the figure dodging out of sight as they crossed the street. She adjusted the strap of her school bag. "Oh, I'm sure I will have quite the discussion at his place after dinner. Would you like to join me for ramen?"

He cracked a wry smile. "Tempting, but I have a feeling you would find a way to foot the entire bill on me. Takumi told me how he first met you."

"Ah, the old days." Kira checked over her shoulder again. She caught a good look at a dark haired young man. "Don't worry, I haven't lifted any wallets in a long time."

He looked back. "Something bothering you?"

She stopped, staring straight at the stalker. "I know a tail when I see one."

"You're being tailed? By who?" He peered at the people behind them, most of whom gave him dark looks for staring.

"Tell you in a moment," Kira said, striding quickly along the edge of the sidewalk. Her stalker hesitated, trying to decide what to do. At the last moment he turned and ran away. Kira sprinted after him, expertly dodging the people he left in his wake. He checked over his shoulder and nearly stumbled, seeing her right behind him. Kira closed the distance and tackled him.

"Why are following us?" Kira demanded, rolling him over. She knelt on his sternum.

"Following who?" he darted, shielding his face.

Kira growled, "Don't you dare play dumb with me. You followed me yesterday from school and again today. I am not an idiot."

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. "I'm just doing as told."

"I am not going to hurt you," she spat. "I never want to see your face behind me again."

Kira let him up, sticking her hands in her pockets as she made her way past the myriad of confused and shocked bystanders back to Kuwahara. He touched his glasses and pursed his lips. Kira tossed him a wallet. Catching it he flipped it open.

"His name is Mitsuki Tsunano. Wait, you stole his wallet?"

"Fair's fair. I don't like being followed. So, do you know him?"

Kuwahara quickly dumped the article on the street, rushing to get away at a walk. "A freshman who was one of Nagasawa's lackeys. Considering recent events, he could have any number of reasons to follow you."

"Great. You say was?"

Kuwahara nodded. "From what I gather, Mitsuki is not much of a fighter. His place under Nagasawa was mostly running errands. When Oohara took over, there were a lot of the lower tier that switched sides."

"Even better. He's uncertain territory," Kira gagged. "Still don't want to grab some ramen?"

"Promise not to make me foot the bill."

"I promise."

 

"Thank you for the meal," Hana intoned as dinner wrapped up. Mary began picking up plates. Kira wiped off her hands and gathered up dishes to help wash. It had been a fun meal like it used to. Sakota still couldn't look her in the eye without turning beet red, but he and Tora talked around her. Kira turned on the sink faucet and grabbed a cloth.

"It was nice to have you over again," Mary said, handing her the plates to clean.

"I missed this," Kira admitted. "After the last time, I wasn't sure you guys would ask me over again."

Mary shook her head. "Nonsense. The boys were only embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"A pretty girl their own age has been passing for a guy right under their nose. You know my brother constantly insists I am not his sister. For them, you were a part of the gang, just another guy. And then Takumi admits aloud you're a girl. A girl that knows their dirty jokes. That can spar with Hana without breaking a sweat. Course they were embarrassed."

Kira laughed. Tora looked at her funny as he walked by with the leftovers. "Sorry, I never thought about it that way."

"No shame in it, Kira chan. Just know you are always welcome."

Takumi poked his head into the kitchen. "Kira, we need to talk after you're done helping Mary-nee."

"About what?" Kira asked without out turning around. She invested herself in scrubbing a plate.

He scowled at the back of her head. "You know exactly what. Just come outside after you finish up." He ducked back out before Mary could scold him for his attitude.

Kira made it outside after a few minutes. Takumi stood there chatting with Hana about a fight. Kira pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "So, we talking about my fight or Hana's fight?"

"Yours. Hana's fight ended with Abo running away. You however, did something stupid." Takumi folded his arms.

Hana eased, "Stupid may be a bit strong."

"Okay, not stupid, but not a smart move. Kuwahara told you Oohara works for Amachi."

Kira nodded. "Which is why I did it. Look, Amachi isn't going to ignore me. You guys interrupted his beat down on me. So, I said Hi first. Though I'm not sure about the other side effects yet."

"Other side effects?"

"Caught a freshman following me. This morning he apologized to my face and said if I ever needed anything not to hesitate to call. Apparently, fighting Oohara and his friends got me attention from more than just Amachi. People actually see me as a serious contender at Kurosaki now."

Takumi smirked. "Now that is funny. Not the contender part. You getting more attention than you wanted. You were a nobody before fighting Hana. I'm getting a Dejavu feeling."

"Whatever you like, Takumi. It will pass when they realize I have no interest in climbing the ladder." Kira leaned back, playing with the cigarette. "Are you going to tell me to play safe? To keep out of sight?"

"I did think of saying that, but you'd probably punch me."

"I've considered it. I would also miss." Kira stuck the cigarette back between her lips.

"You have gotten better."

"Yet, I would still miss. No matter how good I am, you are better. Both of you." She looked at Hana. "Though, another match will be needed. You've been away the entire summer."

Hana agreed, "I would love to see your improvement. And before I forget, I heard you were in an accident right about the time I left. A friend died?"

Kira dumped the remnant of her cigarette. "Yeah, hit Shougo harder. I barely knew Tesshou."

"And you're doing okay?"

Kira laughed. "Are you worrying again?"

"Only asking now since I didn't get to be at the funeral."

"Yes, I'm fine, Hana." They heard the door open.

"Hey, guys," Tora said. Sakota closed the door as he stepped out.

"Hey," Kira and Hana chorused.

"Finally let out?" Takumi joked.

Sakota responded, "Dining table is all cleaned up. What were you guys talking about?"

"Takumi was telling me how reckless I am," Kira answered with a smirk. "Which is pretty normal."

"That business at your school? I thought it was gutsy," Sakota praised.

"Thanks, at least someone doesn't think I'm going to get myself killed."

"I also think you're putting a target on your back," he added, "but you've proven to be tough for a chick. If Takumi still wants to put you in kevlar armor, that's his dumb-ass choice."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Takumi accused.

Sakota sneered, "If not stupid, than love blind. Not that I'm surprised. You knew before anyone else about who Kira really was."

"The hell, Sakota! I only figured that shit out because we were in the same school during Middle school. Before she went scruffy."

"Scruffy?" Kira muttered.

Takumi shifted. "What else would you call that homeless look you were wearing at the start of Freshman year?" Kira shrugged, looking away.

Hana broke out in a great guffaw. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was going on in his head. He took a deep breath and said, "As I recall, she was mostly a 'monkey' back then. You have to admit Kira is more than a nimble pickpocket now."

"You guys don't know shit." Takumi met Kira's eyes for a second before his face twisted in disgust. "Ah, nevermind. I'm going to turn in for the night, so do what you like."


	21. A New Chapter

Takumi was getting off work a couple weeks later when he got a very unexpected visitor. Busy washing his hands, his boss came back, saying,

"There's a guy here to talk to you."

Takumi dried off his hands. "Did he say who he was?"

"Just that it was urgent he talk to you. Looks like a punk though, hair all gelled up on top of his head."

Puzzled, Takumi went to the front of the shop. Shougo turned, looking a bit down in the dumps. Takumi grinned. He walked up to Shougo greeted him with a clasped hand and heavy slap on the back.

"Hey, man. You have no idea how good it is to see you. I was starting to get worried."

Shougo half cracked a grin in response. "Sorry about that. I needed to get away for awhile. Kuwahara said I could find you here."

Takumi stepped back to really look at him. "What's bugging you? Something seems off."

"I can't find Kira," Shougo said, eyes drooping. "I went by her place and the folks there said she's not living there anymore. Kuwahara said she hasn't been in school for the past couple weeks and she isn't at her usual hangout spots."

Takumi groaned. "Sorry. I haven't had much time to look. But I do know a few spots she stopped using after enrolling at Kurosaki." He called a farewell back to his boss and waved for Shougo to follow him. "I don't know what happened either. She came over to my place on friday for dinner and then Kuwahara calls me on Monday to say that Kira didn't show up to school. I happen to know one of her friends from Hell's Angels, and she texted me a few days ago that Kira was back on the street."

"Back on the street?" Shougo queried, "I thought she had turned things around."

"So did I. This way."

"Where are we going?"

"I know of two spots she frequented before. A park and a convenience store. Store is on the way to the park."

Shougo somberly nodded. Takumi changed the subject, filling his friend in on what happened since he left as they walked. They passed the convenience store without seeing Kira. When Takumi explained Kira's reaction to Amachi taking over Kurosaki, Shougo burst out laughing.

Kira had been sitting in the park for several hours, head down over her PSP. An empty can and crumpled food wrapper sat in a bag next to her in the grass. Three cigarette butts lay by her feet, stomped out. She wore the same old jeans and gray rock band T-shirt she'd been wearing for the past week. Shougo's Armament jacket wrapped around her shoulders, pressed between her back and the park bench.

Drops of water falling on her game device made her look up at the cloudy sky. A drizzle quickly became a proper rainfall. Kira tucked the PSP in her pocket and pulled her jacket up over her head. She tossed the garbage as she jogged out of the park.

She slowed down, almost dropping the jacket. Shougo stopped dead in his tracks, noting the dirt on her clothes. Takumi shaded his eyes from the rain, waiting in silence. Kira sprinted forward, running right into Shougo's embrace.

"Glad to see you," He said. Kira squeezed once and stepped back.

"Idiot," she replied. "You should have come back sooner."

"Sorry, I had to work some stuff out."

She punched his arm. "And what about us? I get needing space, but I'm your girlfriend. I'm here for you. You ran off with barely a word and its been three months."

He rubbed his bicep. "Well, at least your punches have gotten better."

"No thanks to you. Takumi has been helping me practice. Not you."

"I said Sorry."

"I heard you. I'm still mad at you." Kira looked at the jacket in her hand and threw it in his face. "Your hair is getting wet."

Shougo pulled the jacket down, turning to watch her stomp past, shoving Takumi aside. He grimaced.

Takumi squinted. "Probably should chase after her. She obviously still cares."

"You think so?"

"I saw her go about her life as if nothing were wrong. Except I could tell. Once a week, every week. And she never took off that jacket. Go after her, Shougo. Your girlfriend needs you."

Shougo shrugged on his jacket and jogged to catch up with Kira. She strode down the street at a determined pace, refusing to look at him even when he matched speed with her.

"Have you eaten yet today?" He asked as they passed a burger joint.

"I had lunch."

Shougo frowned. "It's almost seven."

"So?"

"Let's go grab dinner. You can yell at me over sushi or ramen if you like."

"I'm good."

"Burgers then?"

"I'm not interested."

"There has got to be something."

"Yeah, why don't you go back into whatever hole you were hiding in?"

"You don't mean that."

"What if I do."

"I don't believe it. You're just upset and you have every right to be."

"You left. You kissed me goodbye and vanished."

"I'm sorry."

"For what!" She stopped on a dime, whirling on him. "For leaving or for saying something?"

"For not saying more, for letting you worry. For letting you down." Shougo reached a hand to her face. She turned away, tears mixing with the rain.

"You should have taken me with you," She choked. "You should have let me help you."

"I didn't think," He began. Kira cut him off.

"No, you didn't! I know how it feels, to lose someone close to you. I lost my grandfather during Middle school. He was all the family I had. I may not have had enough time to know Tessou, but I know he meant the world to you. You should have taken me with you."

He grit his teeth. Kira folded her arms tight across her chest, a chill starting to set in. Shougo leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't pull away.

"You are the best thing that could ever happen to me, Kira," He murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "I will never leave you again. It was stupid and I know that now."

Kira whispered, "Good. I missed you. Now, what do you say we get in out of the rain before I freeze to death?"

He laughed. "I think I can agree with that."

 

 

Shougo leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Wake up, beautiful," he whispered. Kira rolled over, breathing in the smell of Shougo that still lingered on the bed sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered the night before.

"What time is it," Kira moaned, pulling the sheet over her shoulders.

"Time for school, I'd imagine." He pulled the sheet off the bed. "And time to get up."

"Five more minutes," She pleaded, trying to hide in the pillow.

"C'mon, Kira." He knelt on the bed and  pulled at the pillow. Kira groaned, rolling back on her side. Shougo grinned and ran his fingers over her stomach. Kira twitched trying to get away as she giggled. He seized hold, not letting her get away as he tickled her.

"Shougo, stop," she cried quietly. Arms wrapped around her middle, he pressed his nose to her neck, breathing in deep. "Shougo?"

"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked.

"That is an odd question for the morning."

"You got kicked out."

"Nope."

"What happened?"

"Nothing exciting."

He rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see. "Tell me, Kira. I want to help."

Kira unfocused. "The fighting. Getting beat up. He decided I needed a fresh start. I disagreed."

"You disagreed?"

"I ran away, Shougo. He moved me to a new town. Some place called Rikutoshi. What would you do if some bureaucratic idiot took you away from all your friends? Away from the chance to see your boyfriend again?"

"So you do need a place to stay," He confirmed.

"Are you offering?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you going to wake me up every morning?"

"But its so much fun. Look, I don't want you to be sleeping on the street. Do what you like, just come back at night."

Kira turned to smile at him. "No, I'll live here. But school isn't an option. I'm not enrolled anymore and if he finds me, he'll take me away again."

"Then what will you do with yourself?"

"Get a job. There's a few places that I know won't turn me down because of my hair."

"Alright." Shougo pushed up from the bed, grabbing his jacket from the dresser. "I gotta get going. See you later."

"See you later," she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Yes, I have more planned, but I've been having inspiration issues and working on other things, so it'll be posted at a later time in a new work. I love feedback, comments, fangirl/boy squeeling. Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to share an older story that was buried in my hard drive. I always felt like the manga that inspired this story could have been spiced up with some girl gangsters, so I wrote one. I will try to update once a week, so every Saturday, I guess. I just might forget, or be unable to, like next week I'm going on a kayaking trip, so I plan to post on Sunday night.


End file.
